DUDAS RAZONABLES
by Antartida
Summary: Fic Sherlollly. Sherlock ha descubierto que Molly es más de lo que parece, ella parece conocerle mejor que nadie, y más después de todo lo que han pasado juntos. Ha descubierto en ella a alguien leal, es una buena amiga, una compañera... El cree tener claros los sentimientos hacia ella, ¿o quizá no?. Un asunto inesperado hará que toda su seguridad y auto control se tambaleen.
1. Un día especial

**Capítulo 1 : Un día especial**

Cuando Sherlock hizo oficial su regreso, la prensa pareció enloquecer, todos querían entrevistarle, todos querían una exclusiva con el detective asesor, pero Sherlock tras dar una rueda de prensa en la que explicó el porque de su ficticio suicido y su posterior ausencia, se había encerrado en su piso de Baker Street a la espera de un caso lo suficientemente interesante que lo hiciera volver a la acción. Y éste no se hizo esperar, Lestrade necesitaba de sus habilidades para resolver un nuevo misterio.

Pero John seguía enfadado con él, y ese hecho lo sorprendía pues no era así como se lo había imaginado.

Sherlock no la había creído cuando le avisó. Molly una vez más había sabido lo que tendría que haber sido evidente para él, que de momento John estaría demasiado furioso como para perdonarle.

Sabía que tarde o temprano lo haría, pero al detective le crispaba no saber cuando, y esa incertidumbre lo incomodaba, porque significaba que realmente quería a John y de verdad deseaba tenerlo de nuevo en su vida, trabajando juntos otra vez. Y esos sentimientos eran incómodos, significaba que su mente no era tan racional como él había creído, significaba admitir que sentía, y últimamente sentía demasiado _._

 _\- Los sentimientos no ayudan, no te involucres con ellos Sherlock._ \- le había dicho en una ocasión su hermano Mycroft, y al recordar ese consejo, Sherlock suspiró.

Sherlock bufó tumbado en el sofá de su apartamento, pensaba en como convencer a John para que lo perdonara, deseaba volver a su vida de detective asesor lo antes posible junto a su competente ayudante, pero John se lo impedía. El médico se había propuesto fastidiar sus planes y prefería ejercer su profesión desde una aburrida consulta. Por lo que Sherlock no tenía ayudante... por el momento.

\- Allá él.- dijo con resolución levantándose del sofá cuando oyó el timbre de la puerta.

Unos pasos apresurados subieron por la escalera. Sherlock sonrió pues sabia de sobra quien era, y se quedó perplejo al darse cuenta de que ansiaba su visita y compañía. Enarcó las cejas sorprendido de sus propios... ¿qué...?, ¿sentimientos, deseos?, movió la cabeza intentado hacer desaparecer semejantes pensamientos y cuando ella apareció por la puerta, su rostro no mostraba el miedo que por un momento se había apoderado de él.

\- Hola Molly.- dijo el detective cuando la médico forense entró en el salón, la larga bufanda de vivos colores colgando a ambos lados de su cuello.

Sherlock era Sherlock, pero ahora el detective se comportaba de un modo distinto con la forense. Sus facciones se suavizaban cuando hablaba con ella, su tono de voz ya no era tan autoritario, ni tan condescendiente, intentaba no hacerla sentir inferior, y sus modales se habían vuelto algo más agradables. Pero pese a todo ello, no podía evitar ser él mismo, y en mas de una ocasión seguía sacando a Molly de sus casillas, pero ésta ya no se lo tomaba del mismo modo, Molly ya no se sentía amenazada por la presencia de Sherlock, ya no tartamudeaba como una tonta cuando lo tenía al lado, tenía más confianza y le replicaba si era necesario.

Pese a sentirse más segura de sí misma, seguía sin poder evitar que las piernas le temblaran o el pulso se le acelerase cuando éste le hablaba con esa voz grave que parecía hipnotizarla, o cuando por casualidad su mano la rozaba sin querer mientras trabajaban juntos en algún experimento. Lo había intentado, pero no podía evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara a la cercanía del detective asesor, y el hecho de que ahora éste fuese más amable con ella la desconcertaba, pues estaba acostumbrada a sus bufidos y mal humor y a veces no sabía como responder a su nuevo comportamiento. Los dos habían cambiado, y su relación era diferente.

\- Hola.- dijo ella con una sonrisa en sus finos labios.- Tu dirás.-

Sherlock hizo una pausa.

\- Había pensado que podríamos...

\- ¿Salir a cenar?.- dijo ella sin dejar que Sherlock terminara la frase.

\- Mmm... trabajar juntos.- dijo él desconcertado.

\- Oh.- fue la desilusionada respuesta de Molly

Sherlock la miró detenidamente, no podía evitar analizar y evaluar a las personas, y aunque conocía de sobra a Molly, siempre había algo en ella le sorprendía.

\- Necesito a un ayudante, y tu eres medico. Podrías serme útil.

\- ¿Quieres que haga de John?.- preguntó ella dudando.

\- No, quiero que seas tu.- dijo él torciendo la boca.

\- Oh, vaya!.- contestó ella, alagada.- ¿Y que pasa con John?

\- Tu tenías razón, de momento parece que no esta interesado en volver a donde lo dejamos.- dijo él moviendo la mano intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

\- Te perdonará Sherlock, dale tiempo.- dijo ella.

\- Espero que le vaya bien recetando aspirinas.- dijo él con falso desdén.

\- Vamos Sherlock, no te lo tomes así. El enfadado es el, no tu, ¿recuerdas?.- dijo ella acercándose al hombre con esa dulce sonrisa que hacía que todo lo malo desapareciera. - Te perdonará, pero dale tiempo.

Sherlock se quedó mirando a Molly durante unos segundos sin decir nada. No sabía como pero cuando lo miraba con esos grandes ojos marrones, y le sonreía hacía que se sintiera mejor. La llegada de la Sra. Hudson interrumpió un momento que podría haber llegado a ser incomodo.

\- Hola chicos, iba a preparar un te.

\- Ahora no Sra. Hudson.- contestó Sherlock.- El deber nos llama, vamos Molly tenemos que resolver un misterio.- dijo Sherlock abrochándose la americana.

Y Molly salió detrás de él, enrollándose la bufanda alrededor del cuello, con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa exultante en el rostro.

Al final resultó que el caso que les consultó el inspector Lestrade fue una farsa creada por Anderson y sus club de frikys, fans de Sherlock Holmes, para poner a prueba el intelecto de Sherlock, asunto que molestó bastante al detective asesor.

Pero eso no impidió que fuese un buen día para Molly, había disfrutado con el trabajo y de la compañía, aunque en más de una ocasión Sherlock se había referido a ella como John, no le importaba, pues Sherlock le había regalado un día con él, mostrandole como trabajaba, estando en su elemento, siguiendo pistas, haciendo deducciones. Había sido la manera de darle las gracias por todo, y ella se lo agradecía infinitamente.

\- ¿Te apetece cenar algo?.- la invitación sorprendió a Molly.

\- ¿En serio me vas a invitar a comer? ¿Y vas a pagar tu?.- dijo ella abriendo los ojos exageradamente.

Sherlock resopló, fingiendo estar ofendido.

\- Te debo una comida.- contestó

\- Yo diría que más de una.- dijo ella recordandole las comidas que había dejado "de lado" por ayudarle.

\- De momento confórmate con un fish and chips.

Molly sonrió, el ofrecimiento de Sherlock la lleno de alegría. Sabía que tras ese ofrecimiento no se escondía ninguna intención oculta, pero la forense no podía evitar sentirse muy feliz.

\- Vale.- dijo simplemente ella siguiéndolo calle abajo.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante encontraron una mesa en un rincón tranquilo, pidieron la comida y permanecieron en silencio mientras el camarero volvía al cabo de un rato, Molly tenía varias preguntas rondando por su cabeza, pero no sabía si formularlas en voz alta o no. Su incertidumbre no duró mucho ya que como siempre Sherlock leyó en su rostro.

\- A ver, ¿que quieres saber?.- Molly dio un respingo

\- Me preguntaba que vas a hacer con respecto a John.

\- Mmmm.. la pregunta del millón.- contestó él burlonamente

\- Vamos Sherlock en serio.- dijo ella seria

\- Poco puedo hacer ¿no?

\- Pero le necesitas Sherlock.- Él resopló.

\- ¿Porque crees saber de repente lo que necesito?.- dijo él un poco molesto.

\- No es de repente.- le contestó ella torciendo la boca en una tímida sonrisa.

El suspiró, dándose por vencido.

\- Mary me dijo que le intentaría convencer para que me ayude.

\- Eso está bien

\- Si, pero no significa que vaya a perdonarme, al menos no todavía.

\- Bueno, es un principio.

Los dos callaron un momento mientras Molly se llevaba una patata a la boca y Sherlock jugueteaba con su comida sin llegar a probarla.

\- La verdad es que me ronda una idea por la cabeza.- le dijo el detective.

\- ¿Y cual es?.- le dijo ella mordiendo una segunda patata y manchándose el labio con ketchup.

\- Pues... - la miró e hizo una mueca, pero continuó.- He pensado que quizá tu podrías ayudarme en mi nuevo caso.- Sherlock no podía dejar de mirar el labio de Molly manchado de salsa.

\- ¿Yo?.- dijo incrédula.

\- Si, podríamos... Molly por favor, ¿podrías limpiarte?

\- ¿Qué, como?.- dijo ella llevándose la servilleta al labio y limpiándoselo.- ¿Ya?.- le preguntó sonrojada.

Sherlock asintió.

\- ¿Que necesitas?.- le preguntó Molly

Sherlock la miró pensativo. De nuevo esa pregunta. De nuevo la misma persona.

John siempre estaba ahí para ayudarle, lo sabía, podía contar con él para lo que fuese, incluso ahora que estaba enfadado, si le necesitaba acudiría en su ayuda, pero Molly siempre estaba cuando _realmente_ la necesitaba, en momentos claves y especiales. Y ese era uno de esos momentos, porque Sherlock en lo más hondo de su corazón temía a la soledad, y sabía que aunque John le perdonaría y volverían a trabajar juntos, ya no sería lo mismo, ya que éste ahora tenía a Mary e iban a casarse.

Estaba a punto de decírselo, de pedirle que fuera su compañera "suplente", cuando de repente tuvo miedo de pedírselo y cambió de opinión.

\- Sherlock.- insistió Molly al ver como la miraba él pero sin decirle nada.- ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Nada en concreto. ¿Me ayudarías si te necesito puntualmente en algún caso?.- dijo finalmente.

Molly lo miró sorprendida.

\- ¿No es lo que llevo haciendo desde que nos conocimos en la morgue?.

\- Bueno si.- Sherlock carraspeó.- Puedo seguir contando contigo, ¿no?

\- Claro Sherlock, ¿a que viene esa pregunta?.- dijo ella cada vez mas extrañada por el comportamiento de él.

\- Pues arreglado. ¿Has acabado de comer?.- le preguntó él de repente.- Tengo que irme.- y sin esperar respuesta de su acompañante se puso de pie y se fue a la barra.

De hecho Sherlock ni había empezado a comer, y Molly tenía su plato a medias, pero rápidamente se levanto, y siguió a Sherlock mientras se ponía el abrigo.

Ya en la calle y mientras Sherlock se ponía los guantes de piel Molly le dijo:

\- ¿Sherlock estas bien?

\- Claro, ¿porque no habría de estarlo?.- dijo el en un tono más afilado del que se había propuesto.

Ella lo miró de reojo mientras éste se levantaba la solapa del abrigo y optó por no insistir.

\- Ha sido un buen día Sherlock.

\- Si lo sé, no todo el mundo puede ver como trabaja el gran Sherlock Holmes.- le dijo guiñándole un ojo, pero Molly detectó cierta amargura en su voz.

\- Gracias.

\- Ha estado bien.- dijo él con sinceridad.

\- ¿Nos vemos en Barts?.- le dijo ella con esa dulce sonrisa que cada vez gustaba más al detective.

\- Claro.- y diciendo esto se giró y se alejó calle abajo mientras Molly lo miraba con una expresión entre triste y alegre.

Su día con Sherlock Holmes había llegado a su fin.

 _CONTINUARÁ..._


	2. Pídeselo a Molly

Antes de nada, muchas gracias **Lady Indomitus** por tus comentarios y ánimos, que ilusión que sigas mis historias. Me alegra que te haya gustado el comienzo de este nuevo fic. De hecho tengo escritos los 4 primeros capítulos, en el 5 me he quedado encallada.

También agradecer los comentarios que dejáis "los anónimos" **.** Me alegra que os guste mi historia.

En mis otros fics no había "romanticismo" porque como ya he comentado en anteriores ocasiones, me cuesta un poco ver a Molly y Sherlock en un plano distinto al de la amistad y compañerismo, pero supongo que después de tres historias "de amistad", quizá ya toca que me lance con uno un poco más intenso, o al menos eso voy a intentar, no sin cierto humor, pero aún no tengo muy claro como. A ver como sale este experimento, ya me comentareis si voy bien o no.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 : Pídeselo a Molly**

Sherlock estaba sentado en su sillón de piel en el salón de su piso de Baker Street mientras John sentado a la mesa de la cocina tecleaba en su ordenador.

Finalmente John le había perdonado, aunque éste no pasaba tanto tiempo con su amigo, y eso molestaba a Sherlock, el médico intentaba compaginar su trabajo en la consulta con su trabajo con el detective.

Mary había insistido para que así fuese, ya que con la preparación de la boda, John no veía tanto a su amigo y ambos sabían que aunque el detective no dijera nada, se sentía "abandonado". De igual modo, sabía que John necesitaba la acción que le proporcionaba trabajar con el detective.

\- ¿Sigues con el blog?.- le preguntó Sherlock mirando por encima del periódico a su compañero.

John no le contestó ya que estaba concentrado.

\- ¿Y ahora que escribes?.- insistió Sherlock aparentando indiferencia.

\- Actualizo nuestro ultimo caso.- le contestó éste sin levantar la vista del teclado.

\- Ah si.. eso.- dijo moviendo su blanca mano quitandole importancia.

Su último caso había consistido en salvar a Londres de un atentado terrorista. Los dos amigos habían salido una vez más en los periódicos en primera página después de descubrir y evitar que un vagón lleno de explosivos hiciera saltar por los aires el Parlamento.

John lo miró, moviendo la cabeza.

\- Si eso Sherlock, si tu hermano no te nombra Sir por eso, poco le faltará.

Tan pronto como John hizo referencia a Mycroft éste apareció por la puerta del apartamento como si lo hubieran invocado, con su elegante y estirado porte de siempre, su pelo perfectamente peinado, su traje impoluto y su eterno paraguas.

\- Buenos días.

\- Ay Dios, y ahora qué.- dijo Sherlock a modo de saludo cerrando el periódico casi con violencia y juntando sus manos ante su rostro.

Mycroft lo miró y entrecerró ligeramente los ojos con hastío.

\- Querido hermano, yo también me alegro de verte.

\- Hola Mycroft .- dijo John dejando de teclear y atento a los hermanos Holmes.

Aunque a veces podía ser exasperante escuchar a los dos hermanos tener una discusión, pues siempre competían por quien era más listo y perspicaz, la mayoría de veces John lo encontraba divertido y entretenido, y esperó a ver que camino tomaba la conversación de los hermanos Holmes.

\- He venido a entregaros esto.- dijo Mycroft sacando dos sobres del bolsillo interior de su americana.

-¿Y no podías enviarlos por correo?-. Le contestó Sherlock con aburrimiento.

\- Son unas invitaciones para que asistáis con un acompañante a una fiesta en Windsor el próximo sábado.- Al decir esto miró a John.- Seguro que a Mary le encanta, pero claro...- Mycroft hizo una pausa para mirar detenidamente a su hermano menor.- ¿a quien podrías llevar tu?.- dijo con desdén mirando a Sherlock.

John lo miró con los ojos abiertos mientras movía la cabeza.

\- Sabes que no me gustan las fiestas. Podías haberte ahorrado el viaje.- dijo Sherlock con igual desdén e ignorando el último comentario de su hermano mayor.

\- Pues por eso las he traído yo personalmente, no quería que me dijeras que no las habíais recibido.

\- No pienso ir.- dijo Sherlock sin abrir la invitación.

\- Ja... .- dijo John con una carcajada mirando a los dos hermanos.

\- Y John tampoco.- dijo tajante.

\- Eh!, desde cuando decides por mí.- se quejó John.

\- Tenéis que ir los dos.

\- No.- contestó el pequeño de los Holmes.

\- La fiesta es en vuestro honor, en agradecimiento por haber salvado la ciudad. Así que querido hermano irás.

\- No puedo ir, John ya esta ocupado, no tengo acompañante. Asunto zanjado, buenos días Mycroft.

El mayor de los Holmes inspiró aire y torció la boca con desagrado, esas niñerías de su hermano lo aburrían. Sherlock se rió por lo bajo, le encantaba sacar de quicio al mayor.

\- John y tu parecéis Batman y Robin, siempre se os ve juntos.- dijo con voz tensa.-La prensa rosa no habla de otra cosa, en esta ocasión John NO es una opción Sherlock.

\- No me importa lo que piensa le gente de mí, ya lo sabes.- contestó el menor de los Holmes molesto por el comentario de su hermano.

\- John ya tiene a Mary por supuesto, y tu necesitas un acompañante, te sugiero...

\- Y en el caso de que decidiera venir, ¿porque no podría ir solo?.- le interrumpió Sherlock

\- Te aconsejo que vayas con alguien, te hará parecer más... humano.- le contestó su hermano mayor torciendo la boca con desagrado y haciendo un ademán con la mano.

\- No me apetece ir-. contestó testarudo el detective.

\- Insisto Sherlock.- dijo con voz firme.

Sherlock lo miro de reojo, no le gustaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer, y su hermano mayor siempre se había creído con ese derecho.

Mycroft puso los ojos en blanco, por un momento todo su auto control pareció a punto de desmoronarse. Pero logró serenarse para insistir de nuevo.

\- Búscate a alguien-. Dijo mientras se disponía a irse pero en el último momento se giró.- A alguien decente, eres capaz de traerte algún amigo o amiga de esos que tienes en las calles solo para fastidiarme.

\- Adiós Mycroft.- le despidió su hermano .

\- Buenos días.- dijo finalmente dándose la vuelta y bajando las escaleras.

John miraba a Sherlock con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

\- Y tu de que te ríes.- le dijo poniéndose de pie y empezando a dar vueltas por el salón.

\- Me encantan esas batallas verbales que tenéis los dos. ¿Es improvisado o tenéis algún guión?.- dijo John riendo.

Sherlock se paró en seco y lo miró sin poder evitar soltar una carcajada.

Cuando ambos se calmaron, Sherlock se dejó caer cuan largo era en el sofá con cara de abatimiento.

\- ¿De verdad te apetece ir?

\- No me voy a perder por nada ir al Castillo de Windsor.- dijo John negando con la cabeza.- Será divertido hombre.

Sherlock giró la cabeza para mirar a John que había salido de la cocina.

\- ¿Divertido?-. Dijo Sherlock con un soplido.- No voy a ir.- insistió, pero sin convencimiento.

\- Esta vez no vas a librarte Sherlock.- dijo John moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

\- ¿Y porque tengo que ir, y con alguien? La única persona con la que me apetece ir es contigo. A quien se lo pido...¿a la Sra. Hudson?.- dijo con un bufido.

\- Este ultimo comentario no se como debo tomármelo.- dijo John con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

Sherlock le iba a replicar algo pero vio que su amigo le estaba tomando el pelo.

\- Pídeselo a Molly.- le contestó John de repente, como si fuera lo más natural.

Sherlock no dijo nada, permaneció tumbado en el sofá mirando el techo, no quería admitir que la idea de John le agradaba.

\- Pero Molly no pega en una fiesta así-. Dijo Sherlock al pensar en la chica,en su modo de vestir, en su manera de ser.

\- ¿Tienes más alternativas?- le dijo John mientras se sentaba en su sillón.- Y además últimamente has pasado mucho tiempo con ella ¿no?.-

\- ¿Que quieres decir?.- dijo Sherlock incorporándose de repente con el semblante ruborizado, hecho que a John no se le pasó por alto.

\- Nada hombre, pero creo que puede ser una buena pareja.- Dijo John mirándolo de reojo, observando su reacción.

\- Molly Hooper.- dijo Sherlock en voz baja.

John lo miró encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Porqué no? Pídeselo a Molly.- repitió con una sonrisa.

 _CONTINUARÁ..._


	3. Dudas Razonables

_Agradecimientos:_

 _ **letii543** que alegría que sigas mi historia, me anima un montón ver a nuevas lectoras comentar mi fic.  
_

 _ **Lady Indomitus** muchísimas gracias por seguirme y por comentar cada capítulo, me da un subidón cada vez que veo una review nueva. _

_Una vez hechos los agradecimientos, comentar que este capítulo es un poco más largo, empecé a escribir y no podía parar, y no he querido cortarlo, espero que también os guste. Me he pasado muy bien escribiéndolo e imaginando a Sherlock en la situación. Quizá lo he exagerado un poco, pero ya comenté que también tenia un punto de humor, solo espero no haberme pasado._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3 : Dudas razonables**

\- ¿Ya se lo has pedido?, ¿que te ha contestado?, seguro que estará encantada.- John leía el periódico sentado en el sillón de Sherlock mientras éste trabajaba con unos tubos de ensayo en la cocina.

\- No se lo he pedido aún- . Dijo quitándole importancia.- Iba a hacerlo esta tarde, tengo que ir a Barts.

John dobló el periódico sobre sus piernas, mirándolo detenidamente.

\- ¿Como que no?, ya lo hablamos, Molly es la mejor opción... bueno, es la única opción.- argumentó John.

\- YA LO SÉ.- gritó Sherlock exasperado mientras la Sra. Hudson entraba con una bandeja trayendo té.

\- Pero bueno chicos, que son esos gritos.

\- Sherlock, que no se atreve a pedirle a Molly que le acompañe a la cena en el Castillo de Windsor.

\- ¡Que si me atrevo!,pero aún no he tenido ocasión de hacerlo.- contestó traspasándolo con la mirada.

\- Ay Sherlock, seguro que dice que si, Molly te tiene mucho cariño y después de todo lo que ha hecho por ti... además, ninguna chica rechazaría ir a una cena en el castillo de Windsor. ¡Menudo honor!

\- Y un baile.- puntualizó John con una gran sonrisa, el tema le divertía mucho y le gustaba chinchar un poco a Sherlock.

\- Oooh, que romántico.- dijo la Sra. Hudson entrecerrando los ojos

\- Sra. Hudson deje las drogas.- dijo Sherlock desde la cocina con tono cortante. .- Aquí no hay nada romántico, es solo trabajo. Necesito una acompañante y Molly es la mejor opción, es cuestión de pura lógica.

\- Dirás que es la única opción.- continuó John sin dejar de sonreír.

\- Joooohn.- le advirtió Sherlock.

\- Desde luego Sherlock, como puedes hablar así. Pedir a una chica que te acompañe a un evento como éste NUNCA es un trabajo. Que poco sensible eres.

Sherlock la miró sin entender nada.

\- ¿Ah no?.- dijo dejando lo que estaba haciendo y mirando la Sra. Hudson con el ceño fruncido.

\- Pues claro que no muchacho.

\- ¿Y entonces como debo tomármelo?.-dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

\- Para una chica que le pidan ser la pareja en una cena como esta es tan... especial.- dijo la casera con un suspiro.- Es como el baile de fin de curso, es como un cita.

\- ¡Ay Dios, lo que faltaba!.- soltó Sherlock mientras John se reía ya sin poder aguantar más.

\- Sherlock es práctico .- dijo John llorando de la risa pues la cara que había puesto Sherlock no tenía precio.-¿Se lo imagina en una cita?.- John se lo estaba pasando en grande.

\- Molly no es de esa clase de chicas, no tiene esas ideas bobas Sra. Hudson , sabrá apreciar mi invitación como lo que es, no habrá malos entendidos.- argumentó Sherlock con aires de superioridad.

\- Claro.- intervino John pero calló al ver la mirada que Sherlock le dirigía.

\- Tu sabrás, tu eres el listo.- dijo la Sra. Hudson dando media vuelta y saliendo del salón.

\- Sea como sea, hazlo pronto Sherlock, Mary casi me mata por no haberla avisado con más tiempo.- dijo John con un suspiro.

Sherlock lo miró sin entender nada, y encogiéndose de hombros le pregunto

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Pues porque tendrá que comprarse un vestido, no creo que pueda ir con uno de sus jerseys de flores y la bufanda de colores. ¿No crees?- dijo John cogiendo de nuevo el periódico y mirándolo por encima.

\- Vaya, no había pensado en eso.- contestó Sherlock muy serio, y de repente todo el asunto le pareció muy complicado y embarazoso.

* * *

Sherlock tan seguro de si mismo hacia unas horas, ahora tenía dudas, no sabía como pedirle a Molly que fuese su acompañante en la cena de gala en la que él sería el principal protagonista, echo que le desagradaba bastante.

Entre la Sra. Hudson y John le habían hecho dudar, y un puro tramite sin importancia, se había convertido en... bueno, no sabia en que se había convertido, pero no le gustaba el giro que había dado todo el asunto, sentía que había perdido el control, y odiaba no controlar la situación, ahora no sabía como formular la pregunta, ya que por un lado no quería que hubiese malos entendidos, pero por otro tampoco quería ofenderle con su habitual falta de tacto.

Le era más fácil pedirle ayuda a Molly en preparar su propia muerte que pedirle que fuese a la cena con él.

Sentado ante una de las mesas del laboratorio de St. Barts, mientras examinaba unas muestras de tejido, Sherlock pensaba en como abordar el tema, se sentía estúpido pues no lograba entender el porque de tanta indecisión. Su mente racional le reprochaba su incertidumbre y miedo pues no eran lógicos. Lo lógico era que él necesitaba una pareja y a falta de alguien mejor lo más natural era pedírselo a Molly.

 _\- ¿Alguien mejor? ¿A quien intentas engañar? ¡Pero si no conoces a nadie más, a ninguna mujer más!_. - Se dijo.

 _Un trabajo._ Así era como tenía que enfocarlo, como él lo veía, como un trabajo más. Ir al baile no era un placer, era un obligación y para nada agradable. Mycroft lo había dejado claro, tenía que ir. Así que su mente lo catalogaba de trabajo, y necesitaba una compañera como necesitaba a John en su día a día.

Por tanto, Molly era la mejor opción, la indicada y por tanto era perfecta para el trabajo y era moderadamente lista por lo que no le costaría entender la situación y lo que se esperaba de ella.

Necesitaba a Molly, y eso era todo. Pero entonces, ¿porque le costaba pedírselo? Se estaba comportando como un adolescente antes de su primer baile,o eso es lo que dedujo que sentía un adolescente en semejante situación porque pese a saber lo que tenía que hacer, no sabía como, pues jamás en su vida había pedido a una chica que fuese su _pareja._

\- Maldita Sra. Hudson.- dijo en voz alta

\- Perdona, ¿decías algo?-. Le contestó Molly desde la otra punta del laboratorio.

\- NO!.- contestó Sherlock de malos modos a la pobre Molly.

Molly lo miró y no añadió nada más, pues sabia que los repentinos cambios de humor de Sherlock eran bastante frecuentes y casi se había acostumbrado a ellos, sabiendo que cuando éste se enfurecía sin motivo aparente, era mejor dejarlo a su aire hasta que se le pasase, cosa que podía suceder en minutos, horas o incluso días. En esas ocasiones era mejor no andar muy cerca de él si no se quería ser centro de sus burlas y escarnios. Lo que no sabía Molly era que en esa ocasión el enfado iba dirigido contra si mismo.

De repente Sherlock se levantó y se acercó a Molly, que estaba de espaldas al detective. La joven llevaba las gafas de protección puestas mientras manipulaba unas muestras y no vio a Sherlock plantado tras ella. Cuando se giró, del susto casi se le caen las muestras al suelo.

\- Sherlock, ¿pero que haces?.- dijo con voz nasal, pues las gafas le apretaban la nariz.

Sherlock permaneció en silencio delante de ella, intentaba hablar pero no podía. Su manos se abrían y cerraban con nerviosismo a ambos lados de su cuerpo, y sin poder evitarlo se mordía el labio; odiándose a si mismo por no ser capaz de controlar la situación. John y la Sra. Hudson habían sembrado la semilla de la duda en su mente y ahora se sentía como un idiota. Y para nada estaba acostumbrado a sentirse así.

Esos claros signos no pasaron desapercibidos a Molly que rápidamente dejó las muestras sobre la mesa y se quitó las gafas, clavando en Sherlock una preocupada mirada.

\- Por Dios Sherlock, ¿que te pasa?.

\- No es nada, creo que solo necesito un poco de aire.- dijo éste dándose la vuelta para irse, incapaz de decir lo que tenía que decir.

Molly lo detuvo cogiéndolo suavemente por el brazo, no era la primera vez que Molly le tocaba, de hecho había curado sus heridas cuando había estado en su casa, pero esta vez , ante su contacto, el detective se estremeció.

\- Siéntate un momento.- le dijo ella acompañándolo a una silla.

\- He dicho que estoy bien, solo necesito un poco de aire, llevo demasiado tiempo encerrado en este sitio.- casi le gritó.

Molly se apartó de él mirándolo sin entender su reacción, hacia tiempo que no lo veía así, pero bueno... era Sherlock.

Este cogió su largo abrigo y salio como una exhalación por la puerta del laboratorio y Molly ya no lo volvió a ver en toda la tarde.

* * *

Eran las diez de la noche, Molly se había puesto el pijama y estaba a punto de irse a dormir cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

\- ¿Quien es?

\- Sherlock.- oyó la profunda voz del detective al otro lado de la puerta.

Molly enseguida se asustó, pues las veces que Sherlock había estado en su casa no habían sido visitas de cortesía. Así que la forense abrió la puerta y éste entró en el piso sin mediar palabra.

\- ¿Que sucede?.- dijo ella.- ¿Estas bien?

\- Si, si. No pasa nada.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- ¿Es que siempre que vengo tiene que suceder algo?.- le contestó con tono molesto.

Molly lo miró con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Pues normalmente así es.

\- Bueno vale, pues esta vez no pasa nada.

Los dos se quedaron de pie en medio del salón, Sherlock miraba a su alrededor sin decir nada. La situación empezaba a ser incómoda.

\- Quieres..

\- Quería...

Los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo. Se quedaron mirando y Molly empezó a reír, rompiendo el incomodo momento.

\- Iba a decirte si querías un te.- dijo Molly acercándose a la cocina.

\- Si, con leche y dos terrones de azúcar por favor.- dijo Sherlock.

Aunque Molly se moría de curiosidad no preguntó nada más, esperó a que fuese Sherlock el que se decidiera a decirle porque se había presentado en su casa a esas horas.

Después de servir la infusión, Molly se puso la bata y se sentó en su sillón delante del sofá donde Sherlock ya se había acomodado.

\- ¿También te vas a quedar a dormir?.- le preguntó Molly con una sonrisa, recordando la última vez que Sherlock estuvo en su piso.

Sherlock sonrió y se relajó. La sonrisa de la forense siempre conseguía tranquilizarlo.

\- Molly, quería preguntarte algo.- empezó por fin.-

Molly lo miraba expectante y esa mirada incomodaba al detective.

\- ¿Tienes un vestido de fiesta?.- le espetó de repente.

\- Eh, ¿como?.- dijo ella moviendo la cabeza sin entender nada.

\- El próximo sábado hay una cena de gala en mi honor en el castillo de Windsor, bueno y de John,- se empezó a explicar Sherlock.- ya me dirás tu que tontería.- continuó.-pero necesito que alguien me acompañe, y como no conozco a nadie más que pueda venir conmigo creí que quizá tu no tendrías nada que hacer el sábado y querrías acompañarme.

\- Oh.- dijo simplemente Molly

Sherlock la miró, no se había dado cuenta pero aguantaba la respiración, esperando una respuesta de la forense,la cual parecía haberse quedado muda. Durante unos segundos, que a Sherlock le parecieron minutos, Molly no dijo nada.

\- Como soy la única opción que tienes y me he dado cuenta de que no puedes vivir sin mi, no tengo más remedio que ir, ¿no?.- contestó por fin.

\- ¿Eso es un si?.- preguntó dubitativo Sherlock.

\- No me perdería por nada del mundo ir al Castillo de Windsor con Sherlock Holmes.- contestó Molly con una tímida sonrisa.

\- Vaya.- dijo Sherlock totalmente sorprendido por la reacción de Molly y por lo fácil que al final había resultado todo.

\- Muchas gracias por pedírmelo.- dijo ella sonrojándose.-

Aunque Molly intentaba aparentar serenidad, su mente era un torbellino de pensamientos y emociones .Una vez más las piernas le temblaban, mientras un cosquilleo subía y bajaba por su estomago.

Sherlock fue consciente de la reacción de Molly y se alarmó.

\- Bueno, es que no tenía a nadie más a quien pedírselo y mi hermano insistió en que tenía que llevar a alguien y pensé que... - de repente Sherlock se había puesto nervioso y su mente no reaccionaba como él quería.- No tengo ningún interés en ti, simplemente era lo lógico pedirte que...

El detective calló en seco al ver la cara de Molly. Y se maldijo por no saber hacer las cosas de otra manera cuando había sentimientos de por medio.

\- No ha sido el modo más delicado de pedírmelo, pero bueno, viniendo de ti es lo que podía esperar-. Dijo la chica seria, toda muestra de alegría se había desvanecido.-Entiendo perfectamente lo que esperas de mí, tranquilo que no te defraudaré.

Sherlock torció la boca, maldiciéndose por tener tan poco tacto.

\- Molly no quería ofenderte, es que no sabía como pedírtelo, no quería que hubiese malos entendidos, eso es todo, no quería hacerte daño.

\- ¿En serio?.- dijo ella haciéndolo sentir más culpable, se lo tenía merecido.

\- Soy un idiota, ¿verdad?.-le dijo él.

Molly asintió con una media sonrisa.

\- Molly lo siento, de verdad.- su arrepentimiento era sincero.- Perdóname., pero es que entre la Sra. Hudson y John me...

La forense lo miró sin entender nada.

\- Da igual , me he preocupado por nada.-dijo avergonzado.

\- Parece que esto se esta convirtiendo en una costumbre.-dijo Molly sonriendo de nuevo

\- ¿A que te refieres?.- dijo el sin entender.

\- Salvarte de situaciones complicadas.-

Los dos se miraron durante unos momentos, Molly con su pijama floreado de franela y su bata a juego y el pelo recogido en una trenza mal hecha le sonreía de esa manera que solo sabía hacer ella, y pese a su aspecto descuidado y para nada atractivo, Sherlock no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño cosquilleo en el estomago que no supo entender.

\- Bueno, tengo que irme.- dijo carraspeando

\- Te acompaño a la puerta-. Le contestó Molly

\- La cena es de etiqueta.- le dijo Sherlock mientras abría la puerta del piso.

\- Ya me lo has dicho.- dijo ella sin entender porque se lo volvía decir.

Se despidieron y Molly cerró la puerta tras ella con una gran sonrisa en los labios. No era un cita, pero daba igual, su mente racional le decía que solo era un favor que le hacia a Sherlock, pero en su corazón no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía. Una fiesta como acompañante de Sherlock Holmes, y en el palacio de Windsor!.

Estaría con Sherlock y... De repente su mente se iluminó... elegante... etiqueta... un vestido de noche, por eso Sherlock le había insistido.

Corrió a su armario y lo abrió buscando algo adecuado para ponerse, pero en su armario no había nada digno para la ocasión.

Necesitaba algo elegante y ella sola no conseguiría encontrarlo, sus gustos eran demasiado estrafalarios, durante unos segundos la invadió el pánico, pero de pronto tubo una idea.

\- Mary.- dijo en voz alta.- Seguro que ella me ayuda

Y con ese pensamiento se fue a su habitación sin poder quitarse la sonrisa de los labios.

 _CONTINUARÁ..._


	4. Expectativas

_Bueno, pues aquí el nuevo capítulo. Siento deciros que no se cuando volveré a actualizar porque me voy de vacaciones, y estaré fuera tres semanas. Espero que tengáis paciencia y me esperéis. A ver si mientras me viene la inspiración y escribo el capitulo 5 que lo tengo a medias y no hay manera de acabarlo._

 _Como no, agradecer vuestros comentarios una semana más. Y como no, a los/las visitantes anónimos que os pasáis y me animáis a continuar, muchas gracias.  
_

 _ **Lady Indomitus** siento no despejar tus dudas respecto a la fiesta, pero aún queda un capitulo más antes de llegar a la fiesta... lo siento ;-)_

* * *

 **Expectativas**

\- Seguro que Mary estará encantada de ir juntas de compras.- le dijo John con una sonrisa.- A la hora de comer la veré y se lo comentaré. Que te llame y quedáis.

Sherlock estaba en la morgue inspeccionando unos cadáveres y Molly había aprovechado para preguntarle a John si Mary la acompañaría.

\- Gracias John.- le contestó Molly con los ojos brillantes de alegría.

En ese momento entró Sherlock.

\- Me voy Sherlock, he quedado con Mary para comer.- dijo John. Y diciendo esto le guiñó un ojo a Molly y salió del laboratorio.

Sherlock vió como su amigo guiñaba el ojo a Molly y le fastidió no saber que se traían entre manos, pues era evidente que algo pasaba.

El detective asesor movió la cabeza y se acercó a una de las mesas donde tenía unas muestras en el microscopio.

Molly sonriente se puso unos guantes de látex y continuó con su trabajo en otra mesa delante de la de Sherlock.

Éste de tanto en tanto levantaba la vista del microscopio y miraba a Molly que estaba concentrada en unos análisis, mientras tarareaba algo.

\- Molly me desconcentras.

No pudo evitar decirlo, sabía que Molly estaba contenta, y podía llegar a entenderlo, pero el estaba asqueado y le fastidiaba el buen humor de ella. Era una reacción infantil, pero no podía evitarla.

\- Oh, lo siento.- se disculpó ella mirándolo un momento mordiéndose levemente el labio.

Esa mañana llevaba el pelo suelto, recogido por unos clips a ambos lados de la cabeza y Sherlock la vio distinta, se encontró a si mismo pensando que estaba guapa, _todo lo guapa que Molly podía ser, claro_ , se dijo, pero claramente distinta. Ella levantó un momento la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron.

Molly le sonrió y Sherlock notó un leve cosquilleo en la boca del estomago, y se quedó confuso sin saber interpretarlo, pues era la segunda vez que le pasaba.

\- ¿Sucede algo?.- le preguntó la forense al ver el rostro de Sherlock.

\- N.. No.- contestó él intentando ser convincente.

Molly lo miró atentamente por unos momentos, pero como ya estaba bastante acostumbrada a los cambios de humor de Sherlock acabó ignorándolo y siguió con su trabajo.

* * *

Mary no había tratado mucho con la forense, John se la presentó un día que habían quedado en el hospital y a Mary le cayó bien enseguida, pues vio que Molly era sincera y amable y supo que era buena persona , y del mundo del que provenía Mary, lleno de mentiras y engaños, era agradable conocer a buenas personas. Así que cuando John le pidió ayuda en nombre de la forense, Mary no tubo ninguna duda.

\- Entonces que, ¿iréis las dos de compras?.- Le preguntó John mientras comían.

\- Pues claro hombre, será divertido.- dijo Mary.- ¿Sherlock ya tiene su smoking?.- le preguntó Mary

\- Pues no lo sé la verdad, no quiere oír hablar de ello, esta muy raro, y no creo que sea sólo por lo de la fiesta. Tendré que observarle de cerca.- dijo John entrecerrando los ojos y con una picara sonrisa en los labios.

A John , todo el asunto le divertía mucho, conocía lo suficiente a Sherlock como para ver que éste estaba nervioso . Le incomodaba que el baile fuera en su honor y ser el centro de atención, y por otro lado le incomodaba tener que ir con pareja, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado.

\- Estas disfrutando con todo esto John.-le recriminó Mary con una sonrisa.

\- Desde que volvió esta distinto, es Sherlock pero un poco más agradable, sobretodo con Molly.

\- Bueno pues ya tocaba, por lo que me explicaste, con ella era especialmente desagradable a no ser que quisiera algo.- dijo Mary.

\- Bueno, ya le conoces, él es así. Pero es cierto, con Molly a veces se pasaba y no se lo merece, hace tres años en Noche Buena fue especialmente desagradable con ella. - Hizo una pausa, pensativo.- Pero también es cierto que es a la única a la que pide disculpas.

\- ¿Crees que Sherlock se nos habrá enamorado?.- dijo Mary abriendo los ojos expresivamente.

\- NO por Dios, creo que es incapaz de ello. Su amor es por su trabajo, ya me lo dijo una vez. Y ya lo conoces, ¿como podría enamorarse? ¿Y de Molly?

\- ¿Y porqué no? - dijo Mary como si fuese lo más natural del mundo. - Por mucho que te pese, han pasado mucho tiempo juntos, quizá Molly a derretido un poco el corazón de hielo de nuestro amigo.

\- Bah...- dijo John, pero en su voz no había todo el convencimiento que deseaba aparentar.

\- Y a ver, también tendrá sus necesidades ¿no?.- comentó Mary con total naturalidad.

\- Por Dios Mary no me hagas pensar en Sherlock de esa manera, él no es así. No le interesa ni el amor, ni... ni...

\- ¿El sexo?.- dijo ella enarcando las cejas significativamente.

\- NO!.- dijo John negando con la cabeza-.

\- ¿Y tu como lo sabes?.- le dijo ella sonriendole con malicia.

\- Me lo dejó muy claro el día que nos conocimos. Solo le interesa el trabajo.

Mary lo miró asombrada.

\- Pues vaya una conversación de tener el día de conoceros.

\- Sherlock no... - John se sentía incomodo hablando así de su amigo.

\- Ah!, Es verdad, Sherlock no es un hombre corriente... a veces hasta dudo de que sea humano.- dijo Mary cogiendo la copa de vino y dándole un sorbo mientras sonreía.

\- ¿Pero por qué estamos hablando de las necesidades sexuales o románticas de Sherlock?. - dijo John algo molesto .

\- Porque es muy divertido verlo tan inseguro.- dijo Mary.- Y porque creo que nuestro " _inhumano"_ amigo, es _muy_ humano. - Mary hizo una pausa .- Y porque creo que necesita... ya sabes...

\- ¡Mary por favor!.- dijo John sonrojándose levemente ante la insinuación de su futura esposa.

\- Quizá así se le bajarían un poco los humos.

\- ¿Quien es el malo ahora?.- le recriminó John.

\- Venga John, sabes que Sherlock me gusta y he aprendido a quererlo, no lo estoy diciendo con malicia, lo sabes.

John movió la cabeza torciendo la boca.

\- Mary Morstat, eres muy mala.

\- Ya verás John, va a ser una gran fiesta.- le dijo levantando la copa para brindar con él.

 _CONTINUARÁ..._

* * *

 _Ya se que este capítulo ha sido más corto, pero no quería alargarlo más. Solo deseo que también os haya gustado.  
_

 _Que tengáis unas buenas vacaciones y nos vemos a la vuelta.  
_

 _Un abrazo._


	5. La Espera

**La Espera**

Definitivamente el reflejo que le devolvía el espejo no podía ser de ninguna manera el suyo. Ella no era tan guapa y mucho menos era elegante, pero el reflejo del espejo parecía querer convencerla de lo contrario.

La mujer que mostraba era razonablemente atractiva, no como una modelo de revista, ni mucho menos, pero si lo suficientemente guapa como para que se fijaran en ella, al menos con ese vestido que Mary le había ayudado a elegir.

En su vida rutinaria los colores vivos se mezclaban con las flores y las rayas sin ningún tipo de armonía, y no le importaba ya que le daba igual ir o no a la moda o conjuntada en la elección de la blusa y el pantalón, de igual modo no soportaba los colores oscuros y era muy mala en la elección de su atuendo diario,pero esa noche, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, de hecho, quizá por primera vez en su vida, se veía guapa de verdad.

El vestido de corte sirena de color verde le favorecía de un modo que nunca hubiese creído. El escote en forma de uve estilizaba su busto, un estrecho cinturón de raso acabado con un pequeño lazo realzaba su cintura, haciendo que la pedrería que adornaba todo el raso le diese un aire de sofisticación y elegancia que Mary aplaudió cuando la vio salir del probador, y la tela vaporosa de la parte baja del vestido la hacia casi flotar, o al menos así era como ella se sentía. El conjunto lo remataba unos zapatos dorados con un tacón considerable y un pequeño clutch a juego.

\- Molly estas realmente guapa _._ \- le había dicho Mary sinceramente emocionada. A lo que Molly sólo pudo responder con unta tímida sonrisa y los ojos brillantes por la emoción.

Ahora maquillada y peinada el resultado final era realmente espectacular. Había optado por un sencillo recogido y un maquillaje que realzaba sus ojos castaños y sus finos labios. El resultado no podía ser mejor. Sonrió complacida con su propio aspecto, pensando que era el adecuado para el evento de la noche.

Al pensar en ello, su rostro se ensombreció. ¿Le haría Sherclok algún comentario desagradable, se reiría de ella como aquella Noche Buena en que la avergonzó delante de todos? De repente notó que las piernas le temblaban y le empezó a doler el pecho. No podría soportar que la humillara de nuevo. Aunque el detective asesor había cambiado, Molly sospechaba que no lo suficiente como para dejar pasar una oportunidad si se le presentaba, y la forense no estaba segura de que su aspecto sería del agrado del detective.

El ruido del interfono la hizo volver a la realidad.

\- ¿Si?.- contestó intentando mostrar seguridad.

\- Srta. Hooper, su coche.- dijo una voz de hombre seria y formal.

\- Gracias, ahora bajo.- contestó ella.

Por fin había llegado el momento y en su interior se mezclaban distintos sentimientos y sensaciones: miedo, inseguridad, emoción..., pero sobretodo y por estúpido que sabía que fuese, estaba ilusionada y feliz por ser la pareja de Sherlock.

Sabía que era estúpido sentirse así, que le había pedido que fuese su pareja por motivos prácticos y lógicos, que no había nada romántico en su petición, pero Molly no podía evitar dejarse llevar. Sabía que una vez más sus ilusiones no la llevarían a nada, que luego acabaría como siempre sola y triste, pero en ese momento le daba igual. Esa noche la iba a pasar con Sherlock y eso era lo más importante. Luego ya se lamentaría por ser tan tonta e ilusa, pero eso sería luego.

Así que con paso algo inseguro debido a sus altos tacones y a lo poco acostumbrada que estaba a llevarlos, volvió a la habitación cogiendo la estola de piel y se la colocó lo mejor que supo, luego cogió el pequeño bolso de encima de la cama y con un suspiro salió de su pequeño apartamento.

* * *

Sherlock había pasado una tarde aburrida, buscando casos sin resultado, su mente necesitaba trabajar como su cuerpo necesitaba el café o la nicotina para funcionar.

Al estar su mente inactiva, sus pensamientos se dirigían hacia cosas triviales como el maldito baile, y el pensar en ello lo enojaba, porque irremediablemente su pensamientos lo llevaban a pensar en Molly. Aunque las cosas habían quedado perfectamente claras, no podía evitar sentir una extraña punzada en el estomago cada vez que pensaba en el asunto, y eso lo hacía sentir tremendamente estúpido, pero sobretodo furioso.

\- Yuhuu...-. Dijo la Sra Hudson apareciendo por la puerta del apartamento.

\- Sra. Hudson no estoy para tonterías.- le espetó antes de que la pobre mujer dijera algo.

\- Sherlock, ¿aún no te has cambiado?.- dijo la casera abriendo los ojos asombrada.

\- Hay tiempo de sobra. - le contestó Sherlock en tono cortante.

\- ¿Quieres que haga un poco de té,? ayudará a tus nervios.- Dijo ella mirándolo de reojo.

\- Estoy bien.- contestó Sherlock molesto.

\- Si tu lo dices, pero a mi no me engañas Sherlock.- dijo la Sra. Hudson mirándolo con cariño.

Éste la miró con los ojos entrecerrados

\- ¿Se puede saber que quiere decir?.- dijo malhumorado

\- Ay Sherlock, es normal que estés nervioso antes de tu primera cita.- dijo la casera como si fuera evidente.

Al oír el comentario Sherlock clavó una mirada furiosa a su casera.

\- ¿Cita?.-su voz sonaba tensa y furiosa.- Molly y yo no somos pareja, Molly no me gusta, no tengo ningún interés romántico en Molly, ¿cuantas veces tendré que repetirlo?

\- Esta bien, dilo como quieras. Pero hacéis muy buena pareja, de verdad. Aunque claro, con John también y mira, va a casarse con Mary...

\- Sra. Hudson, esta desvariando.

\- Pues yo creo...

\- No me importa lo que usted crea. Molly es..., bueno Molly no es... lo que usted insinúa.

\- Pues para no ser, - le contestó la mujer con una sonrisa mirándolo detenidamente,- has pasado mucho tiempo con ella.- dijo no sin cierta ironía.- Y la verdad es que no encontrarás a otra chica que te aguante como lo hace ella ni que te permita todas esas excentricidades... desde luego que no muchacho.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco, ese asunto ya le cansaba.

\- Molly ha resultado ser una buena amiga,debo reconocerlo, pero eso es todo.

\- Desde luego la muchacha tiene mucho merito.- dijo con ironía la mujer.- Aguantarte a ti...

\- Sra. Hudson ve cosas donde no las hay.- dijo muy serio Sherlock, ignorando el último comentario de la mujer.

\- Bueno, tu sabrás. Yo voy a hacer un té, lo necesitas.- Y la mujer desapareció en la cocina.

\- Y yo voy a cambiarme, su charla me agota.- contestó el detective encaminándose hacia su habitación.

Cuando el chófer llegó a Baker Street, Sherlock estaba de muy mal humor.

\- Dígale que ahora bajo.- gritó el detective a la Sra. Hudson mientras se colocaba una elegante bufanda con tonos azules alrededor del cuello.

\- Oh Sherlock, estas muy elegante.- Lo alabó la casera con orgullo al verle bajar las escaleras.

Sherlock no dijo nada, su humor no estaba para tonterías. La Sra. Hudson le acercó su largo abrigo y los guantes.

\- Será divertido-. Le dijo ella intentándolo animar.

\- Lo dudo mucho Sra. Hudson.- contestó él serio.

\- Inténtalo hombre.- le dijo ella con cariño.

\- Estará lleno de gente aburrida y sin nada que decir.- Suspiró el detective asesor.- Mentes anodinas y simples... ¡que perdida de tiempo!.

\- Bueno, seguro que tu si que tienes cosas que decir. - dijo la casera.- Y tendrás a tus amigos.- le animó la mujer.

Sherlock tenía ganas de que la noche pasase lo más rápido posible, no le gustaban ese tipo de eventos, no le gustaban las multitudes, estar entre tanta gente significaba que tarde o temprano tenías que entablar conversación con alguien, y ser sociable no era su punto fuerte.

\- Pásalo bien.- le dijo la mujer a modo de despedida.

\- De ninguna manera.- contestó él torciendo la boca

\- Sherlock... .- empezó a regañarle la casera, pero vio la risa burlona en los labios del detective y sonrió.

-Inténtalo al menos.

* * *

\- Lestrade, ¿que haces aquí?- dijo Sherlock sorprendido al ver al inspector.

Sherlock entró en el vehículo, acomodándose en el asiento enfrente de Lestrade.

\- Ya ves, yo también he sido invitado, como representante policial- contestó no sin cierto orgullo.

\- Mycroft no me había dicho que tu también venías.- dijo algo molesto.

\- Bueno, ¿no siempre vas a saberlo todo no?.- contestó el inspector divertido por haber sorprendido al detective.

\- El que faltaba.- contestó Sherlock, y el inspector no supo como tomarse su comentario, por lo que lo ignoró.

\- ¿No te parece emocionante?Nunca he estado en Windsor, dicen que es increíble.

\- Lestrade, ¿sería posible que no hablaras?

El inspector lo miró y encogió los hombros.

\- Vaya, parece que no estas de muy buen humor

Y ante la fulminante mirada de Sherlock, levantó las manos en señal de rendición y ya no dijo nada hasta que no llegaron a casa de Molly.

* * *

Los tacones no ayudaban a que la forense se sintiera segura y cómoda, así que cuando se agachó para entrar en el vehículo, no pudo evitar que uno de sus tacones se enganchara con su largo vestido y en lugar de hacer una entrada digna y triunfal, casi acabó cayendo encima de Sherlock.

Lestrade se incorporó para ayudar a Molly, y sujentandola de un brazo la ayudó a sentarse.

\- Oh, lo siento.- se disculpó roja de vergüenza.- Es que los tacones y yo no somos muy amigos.- intentó disculparse acomodándose ella y el vestido en el asiento junto a Sherlock.

\- Era de esperar-. Le contestó Sherlock.- Seguro que antes no has practicado con ellos ¿verdad?

La joven lo miró,su rostro aún más encendido.

\- La verdad es que no lo pensé.- dijo en un hilo de voz.

\- Lógico.- contestó Sherlock mirándolo de reojo mientras Molly agarraba el pequeño bolso con tal fuerza que parecía que iba a romperlo.

\- No le hagas caso, esta de mal humor. -Intervino el inspector.- Más de lo habitual.- puntualizó.

Molly miró a Sherlock de reojo, de repente volvía a sentirse pequeña y vulnerable a su lado. Toda la seguridad que había sentido al mirarse al espejo, parecía haber desaparecido.

\- Estas muy guapa.- le dijo Lestrade con una amable y sincera sonrisa.

\- ¿De verdad lo crees?.- le preguntó ella con una tímida sonrisa.

\- Desde luego Molly, estas espectacular. Mejor que con esa bata blanca que siempre llevas.

Molly sonrió agradecida por el cumplido de Lestrade.

\- Cualquiera puede estar mejor sin una bata de laboratorio.- intervino Sherlock como si fuera lo más evidente.- Incluso Molly.

Molly lo miró sin entender por que Sherlock estaba de tan mal humor y porque una vez más parecía querer humillarla.

\- Y además, no pretenderás que haga su trabajo en la Morgue con vestido y tacones, ¿no?.- continuó Sherlock con el mismo tono.- No sería muy práctico.

\- Pues claro que no. Era un cumplido... aunque claro, dudo mucho de que tu sepas de esas cosas.- le contestó Lestrade molesto por el comentario del detective asesor y por como le había hablado a Molly.

Sherlock lo miró indiferente, y luego centró su atención en el paisaje que pasaba a través de la ventana, no diciendo nada más.

Incómodos por el comportamiento de Sherlock, la forense y el inspector se miraron y se sonrieron, hecho que no pasó por alto a Sherlock, que torció la boca con desagrado.

\- Si vais a estar todo el viaje con sonrisas y cuchicheos, mejor que os sentéis juntos, no tengo por qué aguantar estas tonterías.- dijo Sherlock levantándose y cediendo su sitio a un sorprendido Lestrade.

Molly lo miró dolida, Sherlock la miró unos segundos y luego fijó su vista de nuevo en la ventana. Sabiendo que una vez más estaba siendo cruel con Molly pero no pudiéndolo evitar.

En el fondo le molestaba que Lestrade le hiciera cumplidos y la mirara como la miraba, pero sobretodo le molestaba el nudo en el estomago que se la había instalado al ver aparecer a Molly, tan distinta a la chica tímida e insegura de bata blanca del laboratorio.

Esos sentimientos hacían que su humor cada vez fuera peor, hacía que él, el lógico y racional Sherlok Holmes, actuara de manera irracional, comportándose como un estúpido porque su mente no quería aceptar lo que en realidad empezaba a sentir su corazón. Y toda su cordura se revelaba ante semejantes sentimientos.

Sherlock miró a Lestrade, éste sonreía de manera boba a Molly y ésta parecía estar complacida con su atención. El detective torció la boca con hastío y fijó de nuevo su vista en la ventana. El resto del viaje lo hicieron en un incómodo silencio.

 _CONTINUARÁ..._

* * *

 _Hola!_

 _Pues al final he actualizado antes de lo previsto. El próximo capítulo si que tardaré un poco más porque no lo tengo aún escrito y aún me queda una semanita de vacaciones._

 _Agradeceros la paciencia y la espera, me alegra de que os esté gustando y tengáis ganas de más._

 _Muchas gracias **Lady Indomitus** por tus palabras y a "la anónima" **letii543** por ir dejando también reviews. **Darth tati** a mi también me resulto divertido escribir la conversación entre John y Mary y me alegra que la hayas encontrado graciosa._

 _Hasta pronto!_


	6. Negación

_Hola, ya estoy de vuelta, como siempre las vacacions pasan muy rapido. He tardado un poco en actualizar porque la verdad es que aún estaba con la "resaca" de las vacaciones y volver a la rutina cuesta._

 _Bueno, espero que este capitulo os guste, ya me diréis. Ya queda poco para el final._

* * *

 **Negación**

Cuando llegaron al Palacio de Windsor el humor de Sherlock no parecía haber mejorado, en cambio el inspector Lestrade parecía eufórico, por lo que Molly decidió que quería disfrutar de la noche y que Sherlock Holmes no se la iba a amargar, así que cuando salieron del coche miró de reojo a Sherlock el cual parecía absorto en su móvil y al ver que éste la ignoraba, optó por aceptar el brazo que Greg Lestrade le ofrecía y los dos fueron al encuentro de Mary y John que los esperaban junto a Mycroft.

\- Vaya Molly, estoy impresionado.- dijo Mycroft con sinceridad.

\- ¿Verdad que esta guapísima?.- conitnuó Lestrade

\- ¿Que opinaría tu mujer,Lestrade si te viera tan embelesado con Molly?.- dijo Sherlock acercándose al grupo.- Por cierto,- continuó- ¿como es que no has venido con ella?.- Sherlock disfrutaba incordiandolo.

\- Oh, bueno.- contestó incomodo el inspector soltando de repente el brazo de Molly. Ella no ha podido venir, yo..

\- ¿Otra vez os habéis discutido?.- dijo Sherlock entornado los ojos.- La verdad es que lo vuestro empieza a cansar.

Y diciendo esto se acercó a una confusa Molly y la cogió del brazo, pasando delante de un azorado Lestrade.

\- Sherlock hoy no.- le dijo John en voz baja cuando este paso a su lado.

\- ¿Listos para la función?.- dijo Sherlock ignorando a John.

\- Sherlock, tengamos la fiesta en paz.- le cortó su hermano con aburrimiento.

El menor de los Holmes sonrió con falsedad al mayor y paso delante suyo encaminándose al interior del Palacio.

Cuando entraron en el salón donde se celebraba la cena, la majestuosidad de la sala, la elegancia de los invitados, la lujosa decoración y el peso de la historia del lugar dejaron abrumada a Molly.

\- Molly por favor, cierra la boca.- Le recriminó Sherlock.

\- Oh, lo siento, pero es que es todo es tan...

\- Regio.- Terminó la frase Sherlock.

\- Bueno, yo no hubiese usado esa palabra, pero si, supongo que si.- Dijo Molly maravillada.

\- Es una pasada.- Intervino Mary guiándole un ojo a la forense.

Mycroft suspiró, sintiéndose como el padre de unos niños a los que toca aguantar, y con un gesto de la mano les mostró su mesa.

Mientras cenaban John no dejaba de observar a Sherlock, ya que le extrañaba su comportamiento, que era más raro de lo habitual. Sabía que le desagradaban esos eventos y que no le gustaba socializar, pero pensaba que al estar rodeado de amigos, el detective asesor se encontraría más a gusto, pero parecía todo lo contrario.

\- ¿No me habías dicho que Sherlock había cambiado?.- le susurró Mary a su prometido tras oír un comentario bastante desagradable que Sherlock le había dirigido a su acompañante.

\- Pues eso creía, pero viendo como se esta comportando empiezo a tener dudas. No lo entiendo, la verdad.- Dijo John realmente preocupado.

En ese momento Lestrade se había levantado e invitaba a Molly a salir a bailar. Sherlock los vio alejarse con la boca torcida mostrando su desagrado. Ese gesto no paso por alto a Mary.

\- Pues yo empiezo a hacerme una idea.- Dijo Mary con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Que quieres decir?.- le preguntó John sin entender nada.

Mary con un gesto de la cabeza señalo a la pareja de bailarines y luego a Sherlock.

\- Venga ya.- le contestó John y como respuesta Mary se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

John no podía creer en las insinuaciones de Mary, pero tenia que admitir que a Sherlock le pasaba algo ya que llevaba semanas comportándose de manera bastante irracional, para ser Shelock Holmes claro.

\- ¿Sherlock estas bien?.- le preguntó John sentándose a su lado.

\- Pues claro, ¿porque no iba a estarlo?.- le contestó con ironía

John entrecerró los ojos y observo a su amigo, éste no dejaba de mirar como Molly reía abrazada a Lestrade mientras bailaban. Luego miró a Mary que le sonreía divertida.

\- ¿Por que no le pides tu de bailar?.- aventuró el médico.

\- ¿Y porque tendría que hacerlo?

John entornó los ojos y suspiró antes de contestarle.

\- Pues primero porque Molly es tu pareja y segundo... porque bailas mejor que Lestrade.- dijo John arrancado una sonrisa al detective.

\- Creo que es mejor pareja Lestrade que yo.- contestó Sherlock.

\- Seguramente.- Estuvo de acuerdo John.- Pero si Molly esta bailando con Greg es porque tu te estas comportando como un idiota con ella.

Sherlock lo miró, su rostro tenso pues no le gustaba que lo pusieran en evidencia y que le dieran lecciones, ya tenía bastante con su hermano mayor como para que ahora su amigo le sermonease. Justo en ese momento la música paró y Mycroft se dirigió hacia un pequeño estrado. Había llegado el momento de los agradecimientos y los discursos y Sherlock bufó cansado.

Mycroft dio un pequeño discurso en el que alababa el trabajo de la policía y sus esfuerzos por erradicar el terrorismo, alabando la profesionalidad del Inspector Lestrade el cual se levantó para agradecer las palabras. Luego el mayor de los Holmes contó alguna que otra anécdota que hizo reír a la concurrencia pero que en opinión de Sherlock podría haberse ahorrado.

Sherlock se aburría, todo a su alrededor era anodino y cansaba, por lo que su mente empezó a divagar, aburrido por el discurso de su hermano, y sin darse cuenta se quedó mirando a Molly, que estaba sentada al otro lado de la mesa, junto al inspector, y pensó en lo distinta que estaba, en como la favorecía el color verde de su vestido, en como brillaban sus pendientes a la luz de las arañas del techo, en como le brillaban los ojos por la emoción y con gran asombro pensó que realmente estaba muy guapa. Y al ser consciente de su propio pensamiento notó como se le aceleraba el pulso y el corazón le latía con más fuerza.

La forense estaba atenta al discurso de Mycroft, ajena al escrutinio al que estaba siendo sometida, y ajena a la tormenta que acaba de provocar en la mente de Sherlock Holmes, éste sorprendido por lo que acababa de sentir parpadeó confuso, absorto en sus propios pensamientos, lejos de todo y de todos, hasta que de repente se dio cuenta de que todos le miraban, vio que John sonreía y se levantaba mientras le hacia un gesto con la mano.

Apartó la mirada de Molly y la dirigió a los invitados, éstos aplaudían y le sonreían.

\- Vamos Sherlock, empieza la función.- le dijo John

Sherlock lo miró aturdido.

\- Sherlock ¿te encuentras bien? Estas más pálido de lo normal.- le pregunto John

\- Si..si.- titubeó en la respuesta, y John lo miró preocupado.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- Me encuentro perfectamente.

Pof fin Sherlock reaccionó, se levantó ajustándose bien la chaqueta del smoking y con una estudiada sonrisa se dirigió hacia el estrado junto a John. Todos esperaban que dijera unas palabras y como era natural no les defraudaría.

\- Que guapos que están ¿verdad?.- Mary se sentó junto a Molly

\- Desde luego.- contestó la joven, no sin ruborizarse. Mientras Sherlock había empezado a hablar.

\- ¿No has notado que Sherlock esta un poco más raro de lo normal?.- le preguntó Mary con naturalidad.

\- Desde luego, esta insoportable .- contestó Molly mirando de reojo a su amiga.- El viaje desde Londres ha sido muy incomodo.- se confesó la forense.

\- ¿Te ha dicho algo, sabes si le pasa algo?

Molly la miró y sonrió divertida.

\- Solo se ha quejado y nos ha incordiado a Greg y a mí.- contestó moviendo la cabeza.- Todo esto no le hace ninguna gracia.- dijo señalando hacia el estrado.

En ese momento Sherlock explicaba una anécdota de unos de sus casos y la gente reía divertida.

\- Es un actor estupendo.- dijo Mary

\- No lo sabes tu bien.- le contestó Molly con una triste sonrisa.

Sherlock y John agradecieron el honor y luego se acercaron a una de las mesas a saludar a varias personalidades que querían agradecerles su trabajo, junto al inspector Lestrade.

Sherlock lanzó una mirada fugaz a su mesa y vio como Molly y Mary hablaban animadamente, se quedó mirando a Molly justo en el momento en que ésta giraba la cabeza hacia donde el estaba, ella no le miraba, miraba más allá, sus vista perdida en la multitud, pero el detective pareció detectar cierta tristeza en la mirada de su acompañante, y una punzada de culpabilidad pareció atravesarle el corazón. Así que se tras despedirse y agradecer las amables palabras de ministros y políticos se encaminó hacia su mesa, dispuesto por fin a pedirle de bailar a Molly.

Cuando se acercó a la mesa, rodeando una columna se paró en seco, las chicas no le habían visto, y él al oír la conversación se quedó helado, no sabiendo como actuar.

\- Y un aprovechado, y un interesado, y un falso.- continuó Molly

Mary la miró sorprendida por el arrebato de sinceridad de la forense.

\- Pero parece que a ti te aprecia.- aventuró Mary.

\- Sherlock te aprecia en la medida en que pueda sacar algo de ti, en como puede aprovecharse y utilizarte. Sabe hacerlo muy bien.- su voz sonaba resignada.

Para asombro de Sherlock, oír esas palabras le dolió, pues sabia que eran ciertas. Nunca se había parado a pensar en los sentimientos ajenos, en si su manera de comportarse heria u ofendía a la gente.

\- Pero también es generoso, y a su manera es amable, y aunque ni él mismo lo sepa, es un buen hombre.

Ahora el asombro del detective fue en aumento, porque ya sabía que desagradaba a mucha gente, que le odiaban, y de hecho no le importaba lo que la gente pensara de él, pero no estaba acostumbrado a oír cosas agradables sobre su persona _. S_ e había dado cuenta con asombro y algo de pánico de que si que le importaba lo que pensara Molly de él.

\- Vaya. - le contestó Mary.- Parece que le conoces bien.

\- Yo no diría tanto.- sonrió Molly.- Lo que pasa es que a mi me gusta ver más allá de las apariencias, de los modales. Y Sherlock es mucho más de lo que aparenta.

\- Le admiras.

\- Desde luego.- dijo con vehemencia Molly.- Es autentico y tienes que aceptarlo tal y como es.

Sherlock sonreía tras la columna. Molly cada vez lo sorprendía más.

\- Si, pero lidiar con su carácter es difícil, a veces he oído como te habla o como te trata y yo no se si tendría tanta paciencia.

\- Es cierto que la mayoría de veces es desagradable y cruel, como hoy.- continuó la forense.- Pero cuando te deja ver su parte más humana, esa que nunca muestra, entonces es más humano y mejor persona que cualquiera de nosotros, y aunque eso pasa muy pocas veces, cuando ocurre es increíble, porque te enseña esa parte de él que tiene tan escondida y enterrada bajo racionalidad, lógica y desdén y entonces descubres al autentico Sherlock Holmes, y todos lo demás lo olvidas.

\- Vaya.- dijo de nuevo Mary.-

Jamás Sherlock había oído a nadie hablar así de él, jamás nadie lo había conocido como Molly lo hacia, pero lo que más sorprendía al detective era como había ocurrido, como esa joven forense, tímida y despistada lo había llegado a conocer tanto.

\- Bueno, hasta que vuelve a ser Sherlock.- contestó Molly encogiéndose de hombros.

Sherlock cerró las manos con fuerza, pensando que realmente lamentaba haberse comportado así con Molly.

\- Le quieres.

Molly se sonrojó

Sin darse cuenta, Sherlock aguantaba la respiración apoyado en la columna, sabia que tendría que haberse sentido culpable por escuchar la conversación, pero no era así. De igual modo, sabía que Molly sentía algo por él, siempre lo había sabido y no le había importado utilizar los sentimientos de la joven en beneficio suyo, por eso le había sido más fácil aprovecharse de la forense, sospechaba que el cariño que sentía por él la hacían vulnerable y manejable y él se había aprovechado de esos sentimientos . Pero jamás pensó que pese a sus desaires y comportamiento, _le quisiera_ , eso era imposible, ¿como alguien podría enamorarse de él? Su racional cerebro bullía con mil preguntas, pero lo que _sentía_ de verdad no era lógico, notaba un nudo en el estomago, su pulso estaba acelerado, todos esos síntomas no eran lógicos, no podían serlo, pero sin embargo allí estaban.

¿Era posible que él, Sherlock Holmes pudiera enamorarse? La mera idea lo aterraba. Su mente siempre lúcida ahora estaba enturbiada por unos pensamientos y deseos que nunca hubiese creído capaz de tener o sentir.

En ese momento Lestrade se acercó a la mesa.

\- ¿Sherlock te escondes de la gente?.- le preguntó el inspector

El detective carraspeó y salió de su escondite. Molly lo miró con los ojos abiertos, temerosa de que éste hubiese escuchado la conversación, pero el rostro de Sherlock no mostraba nada.

\- ¿Nos espiabas Sherlock?.- preguntó Mary con una sonrisa burlona.

\- No creo que vuestras conversaciones sean tan interesantes como para espiaros. - contestó el detective con aburrimiento.- Solo me escabullía del pesado de mi hermano

Molly suspiró con alivio, pero su rostro seguía rojo.

\- Molly, por el color de tus mejillas diría que has bebido demasiado vino, quizá un poco de ejercicio te venga bien.

Molly lo miró sin entender.

\- ¿Me concedes esta baile?.- le preguntó el detective asesor.

\- Oh, por supuesto.- contestó la forense asombrada.

\- Vamos a enseñarle a Tedd como se baila.

\- Greg!.- Contestó molesto el inspector mientras Sherlock le tendía el brazo a Molly y los dos se dirigían hacia la pista de baile.

Sherlock rodeo la cintura de Molly con su mano y esta se puso tensa.

\- Por Dios Molly, relájate un poco.- Pero el propio Sherlock estaba nervioso aunque lo ocultaba muy bien.

\- Es que estos bailes no se me dan muy bien. - le contestó ésta avergonzada

\- El vals no tiene nada de complicado, tu cógete a mi hombro y deja que yo te guie.- le contestó Sherlock con suficiencia.

Molly hizo lo que éste le indicaba y se dejó llevar por el detective.

\- John tenia razón, bailas muy bien.- le dijo Molly. Los dos estaban muy cerca, la forense podía ver esos intensos ojos, verdes o grises o incluso azules depende de la luz que los iluminase.

\- Bueno, a mis padres siempre les ha gustado bailar y nos enseñaron tanto a mi hermano como a mí. Pero he de decir que a mi se me da mejor.- le dijo guiándole un ojo.

Molly sonrió y sus ojos se encontraron, la forense no fue la única en notar un cosquilleo en el estomago. Sherlock se apartó de ella de forma un tanto brusca.

\- Oh lo siento.- Se disculpó Molly pensando que había hecho algo mal.

\- El vals no se baila tan pegados.- dijo él a modo de explicación.

\- Ya te he dicho que no se me da muy bien bailar, lo lamento.

\- Molly ¿porque siempre te estas disculpando?.- le pregunto de pronto Sherlock,en su tono de voz había cierto enfado.

\- No siempre.- contestó ella a la defensiva.

\- Disculparte tanto te hace indecisa y falta de personalidad.- le sermoneó el detective.

Molly se paró de golpe y lo miró a los ojos, en sus ojos un brillo de enojo.

\- Lo que faltaba.- dijo la chica molesta.

\- No te lo tomes a mal, solo es un consejo. Tienes que estar segura de ti misma, no es necesario pedir perdón, al menos no siempre. Yo no lo hago. No se porque tu siempre lo haces, la verdad.

Molly lo miraba asombrada, los dos parados en medio de la pista de baile, Molly sin entender a que venia el enfado de Sherlock. Ella solo quería bailar y divertirse, no quería lecciones, no esa noche. Le dio la espalda a Sherlock y salió al exterior. Sherlock la siguió al jardín.

\- Quizá pido perdón, porque me siento obligada a ello,- continuó la forense- Quizá porque hay alguien que me recuerda constantemente, haga lo que haga, que no estoy a su altura, que me hace sentir siempre inferior y estúpida, porque cada vez que estoy con el me siento pequeña e inútil.

Sherlock miró a Molly, realmente no entendía el arrebato de la forense, no entendía porque se enfadaba cuando él solo intentaba ser amable, intentaba ayudarla.

\- Tu eres muy capaz Molly Hopper, me lo has demostrado en más de una ocasión. Me salvaste la vida.- le contestó Sherlock acercándose a Molly.- Solo quiero que seas mejor.

\- Y lo volvería a hacer mil veces, y tu seguirías comportándote como un gilipollas.- le contestó Molly furiosa, los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas.- Pero, ¿a que viene esto? ¿Te has propuesto fastidiarme la noche?, ¿Por que tengo que ser mejor, para estar a la altura del gran Sherlock Holmes?, cada vez que creo conocerte me sorprendes , ¿porque te enfadas conmigo, que te he hecho?, no lo entiendo de verdad Sherlock, si tanto te molesto no haberme pedido que fuese tu acompañante.

\- ¿Pero porque te lo tomas así? Usa la lógica por favor Molly, no te estas comportando de manera racional. Mi intención no era ofenderte .- se defendió el

\- Claro que lo era, siempre lo es. Por Dios Sherlock,¿porque me haces esto? ¿Porque eres siempre tan desagradable? Soy idiota, siempre me dejo liar por ti una y otra vez. - Molly tenía los ojos llorosos, una vez más Sherlock la hacia llorar y empezaba a estar cansada.

\- Quizá porque sabes ver algo bueno en mi.- le contestó Sherlock muy serio.- Algo que ni yo mismo se ver.

\- ¿Te estas riendo de mi?.- le espetó encarándose con él. Sherlock la miraba atentamente, sus ojos, que ahora eran de un gris claro la desconcertaron por un momento.

\- No, claro que no. Quizá tu seas la única que sabe ver en mi interior. Que me ve más humano que los otros, incluso que yo mismo.

Molly creyó que dejaba de respirar.

\- ¿Has oído la conversación con Mary.?- preguntó aterrada.

El silencio de Sherlock fue suficiente confirmación para la forense.

\- ¿Como has podido?.- Molly estaba muerta de vergüenza.- Te debes haber reído mucho de la tonta de Molly, ¿verdad?

\- No, claro que no, no seas idiota, porque dices eso. Yo te respeto, te admiro Molly Hooper, aunque no siempre se demostrártelo, pero esto es ridículo, ¿porque estamos discutiendo?

-¿Que qué? Y encima eres un cínico- le espetó Molly

\- La verdad es que me siento estúpido aquí fuera discutiendo contigo por una cosa así, no es lógico, no se se hago aquí, yo...

En lugar de arreglarlo, Sherlock era consciente de que le estaba haciendo más daño a Molly, pero no sabía que decir, de hecho si que lo sabía, pero no tenia el valor para hacerlo. Le era imposible reconocer lo que su cuerpo, su corazón y su mente le gritaban. Iba en contra de toda lógica, de todo su mundo.

Molly lo miraba atónita, sin entender nada.

\- No te burles más de mi, por favor.- Gruesas lagrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Molly

Sherlock se puso delante de ella, le costaba respirar.

\- NO me burlo de ti, me gusta tu manera de ser, de verdad, incluso hoy te veo guapa, me...

Molly se apartó de Sherlock. Se sentía mareada y solo tenia ganas de irse de allí.

\- Basta Sherlock, no entiendo a que estas jugando, solo se que cada vez que te has acercado a mí, que he creído que habías cambiado, que eras más amable, luego resurge en ti una rabia y una crueldad peor y no quiero seguir así.

Mientras hablaba la forense no dejaba de llorar, no le importaba si alguien la veía, solo sabía que estaba harta de ser el juguete de Sherlock, de caer una y otra vez, estaba cansada de quererle.

\- ¿Que quieres decir?.- le preguntó en un hilo de voz.

\- Despideme del resto por favor.- dijo pasando junto a Sherlock dirigiéndose hacia el aparcamiento.

Cuando John salió al jardín en busca de su amigo, lo encontró sentado en un banco.

\- ¿No tendrás un cigarrillo verdad?.- le preguntó. -La verdad es que ahora mismo me sentaría muy bien.

Al ver la agitación de su amigo, John no le hizo ninguna broma al respecto.

\- ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Y Molly?

\- La he apartado de mi lado cuando quería todo lo contrario.- dijo con una sonrisa cansada.

\- ¿Molly huir de ti?, vamos hombre-. Pero John calló al ver la expresión de Sherlock.

\- Vamos, avisaré al chófer para que nos lleve a casa.

Sherlock asintió y siguió a su amigo.

 _CONTINUARÁ..._


	7. Desesperación

_**Lady Indomitus** ya queda poco..., ya se que quizá lo estoy alargando , pero es que creo que siendo como es Sherlock, no va a lanzarse ni va a admitir lo que siente de pronto sin rechazarlo ni ponerle pegas. Me esta costando escribir esta historia porque no se como hacer reaccionar a Sherlock para que sea creible. Espero no equivocarme mucho. _

_**Letii543** si que era un poco triste, pero bueno ya queda menos para darle una alegría a Molly. Muchas gracias a las dos por tener tanta paciencia. _

_No se si el próximo capítulo sera el último o haré uno más, aún no lo he decidido la verdad. A ver como la inspiración!_

 _Un saludo._

* * *

 **Desesperación**

El fin de semana en general, podría calificarse de decepcionante. Si pensaba que el domingo podría salvarlo, se había equivocado. El domingo lo pasó buscando en periódicos y webs, buscando un caso,cualquier cosa que lo volviera a la normalidad, cualquier cosa que no le hiciese pensar en el baile, en lo que había sentido y pensado. Pero la prensa se había puesto en su contra, no había nada, y a Sherlock le consumían los nervios.

\- Necesito fumar.- le dijo a John que lo observaba con preocupación sentado en su sillón.

\- No lo necesitas, créeme. Lo que necesitas es hablar con Molly y arreglar lo que sea lo que haya pasado entre vosotros dos.

Sherlock se paró en seco, su pelo revuelto y la bata caída por un hombro le daban un aspecto desesperado, y ciertamente así es como se sentía.

\- Necesito trabajar.

\- No, necesitas hablar con Molly.- Insistió su amigo.

\- Si vas a incordiarme con eso ya puedes irte, de hecho no se ni porque has venido.- le escupió con desdén.

\- Porque ahora mismo no puedes estar solo, créeme.- le dijo John

\- ¿Eres mi niñera?.

\- Más o menos.

Sherlock resopló y empezó a rebuscar en los armarios de la cocina.

\- No queda ni un solo paquete Sherlock.

El detective se giró hacia John, y exasperado se revolvió el pelo.

\- Dios, mi mente va a estallar.- gritó

\- ¿Porque no me dices lo que realmente te preocupa?.- le preguntó su amigo, aunque ya sospechaba lo que pasaba.

\- Solo necesito trabajo, pensar en cosas lógicas.- le contestó

\- ¿Lestrade no te había consultado un caso?, tenías un experimento a medias relacionado con eso,¿no? Continua con él, es trabajo.- le contestó John

\- NO, no puedo concentrarme, nunca me había ocurrido, mi mente... mi mente divaga, se pierde en absurdidades.

\- Ah, ¿y cuales son esas absurdidades?

Sherlock se paró delante de John, su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal, unas profundas ojeras enmarcaban sus ojos claros.

\- Ven, voy a tomarte el pulso.- le dijo el medico levantándose

\- Déjame, no necesito que un medico que diga que tengo la tensión alta, o que estoy alterado, ya me doy cuenta yo mismo.

John levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

En ese momento entró la Sra. Hudson en el apartamento.

\- Sherlock te he traído un poco de te.

\- No necesito su té, no necesito nada, solo trabajar. Tener la mente ocupado en cosas útiles.

\- ¿Porque no la llamas?.- aventuró la casera

Sherlock se giró en redondo clavando su mirada furiosa primero en la Sra. Hudson y luego en John.

\- No le culpes Sherlock, John esta muy preocupado por ti, me ha contado que tu y Molly os peleasteis, es normal, todas las parejas se pelean.

\- ¿Que todas las parejas...? No puedo con tanta estupidez.- y diciendo esto se encerró en su habitación dando un sonoro portazo.

\- ¿Pero que es lo que le pasa?.- preguntó angustiada la casera.- Nunca lo había visto tan fuera de sí.

\- Que esta enamorado y aún no lo sabe.- contestó John encogiéndose de hombros.

La Sra. Hudson entornó los ojos, y una sonrisa cruzo su rostro.

\- ¿Enserio?, ¿nuestro Sherlock?

John asintió.

\- Pues que Dios nos asista.

* * *

Cuando Sherlock fue a la cocina se encontró con John sentado a la mesa leyendo el periódico mientras tomaba una taza de té.

\- ¿Has dormido aquí?

\- Eso es.- dijo su amigo doblando el periódico

\- ¿Porqué?

\- ¿No es evidente? Ayer parecías el Dr. Jekyll.

\- Bueno, pues hoy estoy mejor, no necesito que me hagas de niñera.

John lo miró de reojo. Ciertamente se le veía calmado, pero su rostro mostraba la lucha que su mente tenía con su corazón.

\- No haces buena cara, ¿porque no te vuelves a la cama?

\- Estoy bien, solo necesito un poco de movimiento.

\- ¿Tienes planes para esta mañana?.- le preguntó John

\- Había quedado con Lestrade y Molly para ir a examinar un cadáver en St. Bart's.- contestó, pero John detectó un leve temblor en la voz de su compañero cuando pronuncio el nombre de Molly.

\- ¿Y te disculparás sea lo que sea lo que le hayas dicho o hecho?. - lógicamente se refería a la forense.

\- No pasa nada, siempre me perdona. Hoy todo será como siempre.

John enarcó las cejas.

\- No siempre va a ser así, ¿lo sabes verdad?

\- Es Molly, es la única que me aguanta. Incluso más que tu.- le dijo con un guiño, pero John no le rió la broma.

\- Tu sabrás.- le contestó serio.- Date una ducha, lo necesitas.

* * *

Se encontró con Lestrade a la entrada del hospital y juntos se dirigieron hacia la morgue. Sherlock, caminaba erguido, con el rostro impávido como siempre, solo con una idea en la cabeza, el trabajo. Lestrade tenía un caso importante de asesinato y el detective no podía distraerse con tonterías, o al menos eso es lo que se repetía una y otra vez. La verdad es que estaba nervioso, pues no estaba muy seguro de que esta vez Molly le perdonase.

Entraron en la morgue y un joven moreno, de ojos negros les acercó la hoja del registro para que la firmaran.

\- Buenos días Inspector Lestrade, Sr. Holmes.- les saludó educadamente.- Molly me avisó de que vendrían, soy el Dr. Peter Dempsie, si no les importa, yo les ayudaré en todo lo que precisen.

Sherlock lo miró desconcertado.

\- ¿Donde esta Molly? Habíamos quedado con ella. Yo solo trabajo con ella.- .le contestó Sherlock con suficiencia.

\- Lo siento Sr. Holmes, Molly se ha cogido unas vacaciones.

\- Que Molly...?- Sherclok estaba casi en shock pero no lo demostró.- Pero si ella nunca hace vacaciones. Nos vimos el sábado y no me comentó nada.

El joven se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

\- Me llamó para ver si podía sustituirle este mes, me dijo que necesitaba unos días y no me importó. La verdad es que trabaja mucho.-

\- Desde luego.- intervino Lestrade.- Por mi esta bien Dr. Dempsie.

Por una vez en su vida, Sherlock se había quedado sin palabras.

* * *

Cuando John abrió la puerta de la calle y se encontró con los ojos llorosos de la Sra. Hudson, notó como se le formaba un nudo en la boca del estomago. En la casa flotaban las notas de una triste melodía que hacían encogerse el corazón al que la oyese y enseguida se le contagió la preocupación de la casera.

\- Lo ves John, lleva así desde ayer, desde que llegó del hospital.

\- ¿Y porque no me llamó ayer por la noche?

\- Bueno, Sherlock a veces se pasa horas tocando el violín, eso lo tranquiliza y le ayuda a pensar.- contestó la mujer .- Pero es que por la noche lo he oído caminar por el piso, hablaba solo, gritaba. Y esta mañana a empezado de nuevo con el violín.

\- ¿Lo ha visto?.- preguntó el médico

\- Cuando llegó ayer, antes de la hora de comer parecía un alma en pena, como lo vi tan abatido, le pregunté si quería comer algo pero ni me contestó. Por la noche le subí un sandwich y té, pero cuando esta mañana he ido a ver como estaba, me ha gritado que le dejara solo. Solo toca y toca esa triste melodía una y otra vez.- La casera tenía lagrimas en los ojos de pura preocupación.

-Hablaré con él.- dijo con resolución John.

\- Ojalá te escuche, este no es nuestro Sherlock.

John se encontró a Sherlock mirando por la ventana, había dejado de tocar y el violín descansaba sobre una mesita.

\- ¿Has visto a la gente John?, caminan, ponen un pie delante del otro pero no van a ninguna parte.- La profunda voz del detective sonaba triste.

\- ¿Que ha pasado Sherlock?- fue la simple pregunta.

Sherlock suspiro antes de girarse. Cuando lo hizo John se quedó de piedra pues nunca había visto a Sherlock con tan mala cara.

\- ¿Que ha pasado, o que no ha pasado?, tanto sirve una pregunta como la otra.- contestó el detective, en su voz había amargura.

\- ¿Sherlock, puedo ayudarte?.-

-¿Tu ayudarme a mi?.- le dijo de pronto el detective levantando la cabeza con arrogancia y mirándolo fijamente,pero su semblante cambió-. Si claro, por que no, de hecho siempre me ayudas.

Cogió de nuevo el violín y empezó de nuevo a tocar la triste melodía. John se sentó en su sillón, esperando a que su amigo acabase y se sentase delante de él. Finalmente Sherlock puso fin a la música y se dejó caer en su asiento.

\- Bueno, parece que tenías razón. Toooodos la tenías y Sherlock Holmes no. Ya puedes restregármelo por la cara tantas veces como quieras.

\- No sé a que te refieres Sherlock.

\- Se ha ido, me ha dejado, se hartado de mi. No la culpo, todos lo acaban haciendo, de hecho no se que haces aun aquí.

Entonces John pareció entender.

\- Te refieres a Molly Hooper.

\- Pues claro hombre, a quien si no.

\- ¿Ha dejado el hospital?.- preguntó dudoso John

\- Al menos durante un mes, vacaciones me ha dicho el inepto de su sustituto.

\- No sabía que se las iba a pedir.- contestó John realmente extrañado.

\- No eres el único.

\- Bueno, ¿se merece unas vacaciones no?

\- ¿Se las merece? Por supuesto. ¿Tenía que cogérselas? NO. Al menos no sin avisarme,ahora que haré sin ella. Molly es la única con la que puedo trabajar en el hospital, ella me entiende, me intuye. ¿Que haré ahora?.- Se lamentó

\- Como siempre eres bastante injusto y egoísta con ella.- apuntó John- Y ese aire ofendido no te va Sherlock.

\- ¿Has venido a animarme o a insultarme?.

John calló durante un momento y observó a su amigo. El pelo despeinado, el pijama mal abrochado, su tez más pálida de lo normal y sus ojos enmarcados por unas ojeras que le daban un aspecto triste y cansado.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo entre vosotros que la haya hecho tomar esta decisión sin previo aviso?

Sherlock lo miró y se levantó, con paso lento y lánguido volvió a acercarse a la ventana y se quedó un momento mirando por ella a la gente que caminaba por la acera.

\- Sherlock por Dios, ¿que te pasa? Sé lidiar contigo cuando estas irritable, o eres un listillo insoportable, pero esto es nuevo para mí. ¿Que puedo hacer?.- casi le imploró.

\- Y para mí querido amigo. Es todo tan irracional, que no se que tengo que hacer. Molly se ha ido por mi culpa, ya no me aguanta, ha llegado al límite y de verdad que me sorprende. No me lo esperaba y eso me enfurece y entristece a partes iguales.

\- Quizá has forzado demasiado.- le recriminó con cariño John.

\- Bueno, quizá me enfurece más.- dijo con una triste sonrisa.- Me enfurece sentirme así por alguien, me sorprende.

\- Estas enamorado. - dijo simplemente John.

Sherlock lo miró furioso, negando con la cabeza, aunque sabía que sentía algo por Molly su mente era incapaz de racionalizarlo. ¿Enamorarse? Ni lo había pensado. La mera insinuación de semejante sentimiento lo avergonzaba.

\- Sherlock, no lo niegues más.- le aconsejó su amigo.

\- ¿Esto es amor?.- dijo Sherlock sorprendido.- Pues no lo quiero.

\- No se escoge, llega y ya está

\- A mi no. Nunca. No se como ha pasado y no lo quiero.

\- Pero la hechas de menos.- apuntó John.- La necesitas.

\- No quiero echarla de menos. No quiero necesitarla. No quiero depender de nadie.

\- Pero lo haces.

Sherlock cerró los puños con fuerza y apretó la mandíbula.

\- Si.

\- Pero tu mente racional se niega a ello y por eso tienes esa lucha interna. No luches, acéptalo como es. El amor no es una debilidad, no tienes porque hacerlo tan dramático hombre.

\- No puedo John.

\- Todos acabamos cayendo y parece que ni tu eres inmune.

\- Sherlock Holmes no. NO puedo permitírmelo, no puedo. No quiero ser débil, y lo que ahora siento, lo que llevo sintiendo desde hace meses lo que sentí el sábado en el baile no lo quiero, me enturbia la mente.

\- ¿Molly lo sabe?

\- ¡No por Dios, como iba a saberlo! Cuando más cerca he estado de mostrarle algo fue el sábado y no supe hacerlo, al final ella se fue del baile ofendida y aún no se ni como lo hice.

\- No pensaba que fuese tan grave.

\- Bueno, se pensó que me estaba riendo de ella una vez más, pero no lo pretendía.

\- Te creo.

Sherlock le sonrió con pesar y se dejó caer tan largo era en el sillón del salón.

\- ¿John, se me pasará?.- le preguntó esperanzado.

\- Esto no es un resfriado Sherlock.

\- Pues dime que puedo hacer por favor.

\- Reconocer lo que sientes y aceptarlo sería el primer paso.

\- Recuerda lo que me paso en Baskerville cuando sentí miedo. Negación. Es lo que estoy haciendo desde que me di cuenta de que sentía algo por Molly.

\- Lo superaste, lo racionalizaste y lo superaste. Haz lo mismo con estos sentimientos, entiéndelos y luego acéptalos. Después de todo eres humano.- John sonrió.-

\- No puedo.

\- Si que puedes, permítete experimentar algo nuevo. El amor también despierta la mente.

\- ¿En serio?.- preguntó Sherlock levantando levemente la cabeza para mirar a su amigo.

John asintió con una sonrisa.

\- El caso es que la hecho de menos, y no se porque. Molly es despistada, tiene un gusto horrible para vestir, es...

\- Porque la quieres

\- No lo digas tan alto.

John rió.

\- Me alegra que alguien encuentre divertido todo esto. A mi me esta desquiciando.

\- Habla con ella. Pídele perdón.

\- Ya no me creerá.

\- Pues dile lo que sientes.

\- Vamos hombre, aún me creerá menos. Mira como se puso en la fiesta cunado solo intentaba hacerle ver que es importante para mí..

\- Conociéndote seguro que para alabarla la insultaste.

Sherlock se mordió el labio inferior y John movió la cabeza.

\- Y ya te he dicho que no estoy preparado para esto

\- Solo tu puedes solucionar todo esto. Llámala.

\- Se ha ido de vacaciones.

\- ¿Se ha ido fuera?

\- No lo se.

\- Quizá se ha quedado en Londres.

Sherlock lo miró perplejo pues no se le había ocurrido esa posibilidad.

\- Lo que se es que tiene el móvil desconectado.

\- Vaya, lo has intentando.- dijo John con admiración.- Si la has llamado es que ya has tomado una decisión, o casi..., pásate por su piso.- Le animó John .- Aún hay esperanza.- concluyó con una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¿Te diviertes verdad?.- le preguntó Sherlock algo ofendido.

\- Lo haría si no fuese porque estas realmente mal. Pero no niegues que no tiene su gracia.

Sherlock iba a replicarle algo, pero entonces se puso a reír y contagió su risa a John.

\- Oh, esto es ridículo. - Se quejó el detective.- Vivo un culebrón de esos que tu y la Sra. Hudson veis por las tardes.

En ese momento apareció la Sra. Hudson, como si la hubiesen invocado, que animada y esperanzada al oír la risa de los dos amigos, se aventuró a entrar en el piso.

\- Sherlock cariño, me tenias tan preocupada.- dijo la casera acercándose al detective

\- Y yo también me tengo preocupado Sra. Hudson.- dijo levantándose del sofá.

\- ¿Ya estas bien?.- preguntó con miedo la mujer.

\- Aun no sra. Hudson, pero por suerte mi mejor amigo es médico. - Y diciendo esto besó a la buena mujer en la frente.

\- Gracias a Dios!.- contestó. Y salió del piso hablando sobre te y unos bocadillos.

 _CONTINUARÁ..._


	8. Confesión

_Bueno, pues aquí dejo el nuevo capitulo. Que difícil tratar a Sherlock y sus sentimientos! Espero que este también os guste. El próximo capitulo será el último, quería acabarlo con este, pero he pensado que sería demasiado largo._

 _Gracias por seguir la historia y por vuestros comentarios._

 _Un abrazo._

* * *

 **Confesión**

Molly decidió cogerse unas vacaciones justo en el momento en el que se fue de la fiesta. Estaba agotada, física y sobretodo emocionalmente.

Su superior ya hacia tiempo que le decía que se cogiese unos días, que necesitaba descansar,pero Molly siempre lo posponía. Ella era feliz en la morgue, con su trabajo y ayudando a Sherlock.

Al pensar en él notó como en su interior crecía la furia, por lo que intentó serenarse dando un sorbo de te.

En la calle había empezado a llover y la gente apuraba los últimos momentos del domingo, pero ella no, ella estaba sola en su apartamento, con su bata bien cómoda, haciendo crucigramas y bebiendo un te caliente y relajante.

Había llamado a primera hora a su compañero Peter Dempsie y tras excusarse por la urgencia de la petición quedó en que la sustituiría, Molly le habló de Lestrade y de Sherlock y quedaron de acuerdo en que el joven forense les ayudaría en todo lo que pudiese.

Tras la conversación con su compañero Molly suspiró con alivio, pues lo último que quería era enfrentarse de nuevo a Sherlock. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, pero no estaba preparada para hacerlo tan pronto, no tenía ganas de verlo de nuevo, de oír su voz, su altanería ni de aguantar sus tonterías, ya se había reído suficiente de ella y aunque eso significase alejarse de él, sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer si quería ser feliz. Y con Sherlock en su vida no iba a serlo, siempre estaría bajo su sombra y estaba harta.

\- Que te den Sherlock.- dijo en voz alta, y aunque su voz quería sonar decidida y valiente, no pudo evitar que ésta temblara.

Los días pasaron lentos y pronto descubrió que echaba de menos el trabajo, aún no había pasado ni una semana y ya estaba aburrida, aunque pudiese sonar algo macabro, echaba de menos la paz y tranquilidad que le daba trabajar con los muertos. Y con gran sorpresa también se dio cuenta de que añoraba al detective.

\- Realmente eres idiota Molly.- se dijo enfadada consigo misma.

Pensó en salir de la ciudad, ir al norte en busca de paz y tranquilidad, descansar, pero abandonó la idea porque sabia que si se iba sola aún se deprimiría más.

Era viernes y estaba pensando en que podía hacer cuando sonó el teléfono, lo miró con miedo, por un lado esperaba que Sherlock la llamase,pero por otro temía que lo hiciese, así que cuando vio que era el numero de Mary suspiró medio aliviada.

\- Hola Molly.- la saludó Mary.

\- Hola.- contestó la forense

\- ¿Como estas?, he intentado llamarte antes pero siempre me salía el contestador.- dijo preocupada Mary.

\- Si... es que lo tenía apagado, no tenia ganas de hablar con nadie.- contestó con sinceridad Molly.

\- Es viernes,¿quieres que vayamos a tomar una copa y hablemos?.- propuso Mary

Al otro lado del aparato se hizo el silencio.

\- La verdad es que no me apetece hablar-. Contestó por fin la joven.

\- ¿Seguro? Quizá te venga bien desahogarte poniendo verde a cierto detective asesor idiota.

Ese comentario hizo sonreír a Molly con tristeza.

\- No creo que eso me sirva de mucho.

\- Bueno,siempre podemos clavar una foto suya en una diana...- propuso su amiga.

Molly rió de buena gana al imaginarse la situación

\- ¿Que me dices?.- la animó Mary

\- Es tentador pero no.

\- Esta bien, no insistiré, pero si me necesites llámame por favor.

\- Lo se Mary y te lo agradezco, pero hablar no me ayudará. Lo que tengo que hacer es ser yo misma de una vez y pasar de él. No se merece mi tiempo. Ya no volverá a reírse de mi ni a humillarme. Eso se acabó.

\- Pareces muy decidida.

\- Ahora mismo lo estoy, el problema es mantenerme firme delante de él.- confesó Molly.

\- Eres fuerte Molly, puedes hacer lo que te propongas.- la animó su amiga.

\- Gracias por llamar Mary.

\- Nos vemos.- contestó Mary y colgó el teléfono.

Molly se quedó tumbada en su sofá, con los ojos cerrados, repasando una y otra vez como había hecho toda la semana los sucesos de la noche del sábado,analizándolos como si fuera un cuerpo en la mesa de la morgue. Preguntándose una y otra vez por el comportamiento de Sherlock. Y por mucho que lo intentase no llegaba a una conclusión. Definitivamente tratar con muertos era mucho más fácil.

Así que un día más se quedó en casa, llamó a la pizzeria para encargar comida dispuesta a pasar la noche del viernes viendo algún programa basura por la tele.

El timbre de la puerta la sobresaltó pues se había quedado medio adormilada en el sofá. Se levantó rápidamente y ajustándose la bata, fue a abrir la puerta.

\- Un momento.- dijo mientras cogía el monedero de su bolso.

Cuando abrió la puerta se quedó de piedra pues al otro lado estaba Sherlock sujetando una caja de pizza.

\- ¿Como se te ocurre abrir la puerta sin antes preguntar quien es?.- le recriminó Sherlock a modo de saludo.

\- ¿Co.. como?

\- Molly, podría ser un ladrón o cualquier indeseable y tu simplemente abres la puerta tan confiadamente, parece mentira que trabajes con la policía.

Molly lo miraba sin reaccionar. Sherlock estaba delante de ella, con una pizza y una vez más aleccionandola.

\- Bueno, ¿me vas a dejar entrar o no?, la verdad es que me estoy quemando la mano.- dijo haciendo el gesto de entrar en el piso.

Por fin Molly reaccionó, su rabia e indignación la hicieron volver a la realidad.

\- ¿Pero quien te has creído que eres?.- le espetó

Sherlock la miró sin entender.

\- Bueno, ahora mismo el repartidor de pizza.- intentó una sonrisa pero no dio resultado.

\- Seras cínico.- le contestó ella enfadada.

\- Vamos Molly, he venido, ¿no?

\- Eres un cretino! ¿y a que has venido? ¿A seguir dándome lecciones?.- le escupió ella con rabia.

Sherlock no se esperaba esa reacción y se quedó perplejo ante la puerta.

\- ¿No te ha quedado bastante claro que no quiero verte?.- le preguntó Molly con amargura.- Vete Sherlock, no tenemos nada que hablar.

La forense cogió la pizza antes de cerrar de golpe la puerta, los ojos llorosos por la rabia y la indignación.

Al otro lado Sherlocok estaba confuso.¿ Le había pedido disculpas no? Bueno, no verbalmente, pero había ido a verla, ¿no era eso suficiente?. ¿Que mas tenia que hacer?

\- Molly por favor, ábreme.- insistió Sherlock sin recibir respuesta.

Molly estaba apoyada de espaldas en la puerta con la pizza en las manos.

\- Molly este comportamiento es infantil.- continuó Sherlock.-

Molly abrió los ojos como platos ante el comentario de Sherlock y dejando la pizza en el suelo abrió la puerta ante la sonrisa triunfal de Sherlock, pero cuando Sherlock vio la expresión de la forense ésta desapareció al instante.

\- Muy bien, claro que si, ven a MI casa a seguir insultándome, como no, es lo que mejor que sabes hacer, a parte de ser un listillo repelente y pedante.- le gritó Molly sin poder contenerse más.

\- Molly no es necesario que grites.- intentó Sherlock pero con un gesto de la mano Molly le hizo callar.

En ese momento un vecino abrió la puerta al oír los gritos y un hombre calvó se asomó.

\- Disculpe Sr. Jameson.- le dijo Molly al ver al vecino. Este le sonrió incomodo y volvió al interior de su piso.

\- No hagamos una escena.- le dijo Sherlock en voz baja.

Molly iba a cerrar de nuevo la puerta pero Sherlock puso el pie para evitarlo.

\- Por favor Molly.

Algo en la voz de Sherlock hizo que la forense le dejara entrar, en su petición le pareció detectar un atisbo real de súplica por lo que una vez más Molly se rindió a las peticiones del detective asesor. Molly se quedó de pie en medio del pequeño salón comedor encarándose con él, luchando por no llorar, intentando no hundirse.

\- Estoy harta de ti Sherlock, de tus comentarios, humillaciones y desaires, de como te has aprovechado de mi buena fe, de como me tratas.

Sherlock la miraba, veía todo el daño que le había causado, veía su dolor, su rabia y su tristeza pero no sabía que hacer para arreglarlo. Sabía que tenia que pedirle perdón, pero también sabia que con eso esta vez no sería suficiente, con terror se dio cuenta de que la perdía, que Molly realmente se alejaba de él, y en ese punto de su vida, sorprendentemente eso le aterraba y se dio cuenta de cuanto confiaba en ella, de cuanto la quería y de lo poco que se lo había demostrado.

Molly había dejado de hablar y lo miraba. Sherlock volvió al presente.

\- No he venido a discutir Molly, ahora me doy realmente cuenta de que me he portado mal contigo y lo siento.- se disculpó sinceramente el detective.

\- ¿Y porque tengo que volver a creerte? Sherlock juegas con los sentimientos de las personas, la manipulas a tu antojo. Cuando me haces un cumplido nunca se si es cierto o es porque quieres algo de mí, no eres sincero. Ya no quiero jugar a eso.

\- Molly...

\- En el fondo es culpa mía, yo te he permitido ser así conmigo, nunca he podido decirte que no porque te admiro, eres la persona más lista que conozco, eres brillante, verte trabajar es increíble y en el fondo estaba feliz de poder trabajar contigo, de serte útil, de ayudarte, pero tu nunca me has considerado una compañera, ¿verdad?

Sherlock suspiró pues lo que decía Molly era cierto, al menos lo fue en un principio.

\- Al principio no, realmente no eras nadie para mí. Usaba la morgue y tu laboratorio y eras aceptablemente eficiente.

Molly torció la boca con frustración iba a replicar algo pero Sherlock continuó.

\- Pero no se porque todo cambió, tu me _viste_ y en ese momento contaste para mi.

\- Yo siempre te he visto Sherlock, eres tu el que ignoras a todo aquel que crees inferior.

\- No puedo disculparme por eso, hay personas que realmente no merecen mi atención, solo puedo disculparme por como te he tratado a ti. Es cierto que al principio no eras nada para mí, pero ahora no es así, eres mucho más de lo que aparentas, me lo has demostrado, me has sorprendido, y eso es francamente difícil.

Molly suspiró con desespero, incluso disculpándose Sherlock se las ingeniaba para ofenderle.

\- Claro, a tu lado todos somos idiotas y nuestro nivel intelectual no esta a tu altura. No se como he podido olvidarlo cuando tu no paras de recordárnoslo.

\- Ya pienso del mismo modo de ti, bueno no siempre.- Puntualizó el detective

Molly movió la cabeza con tristeza, tenía ganas de llorar porque se daba cuenta de que por mucho que Sherlock sintiera su comportamiento y se disculpara con ella, seguía siendo arrogante y sabía que volvería a hacerle daño.

\- De verdad que lo siento.

\- ¿Y porque me sigues tratando así?.- Molly se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, luchando por retener las lagrimas que amenazaban en caer.

\- Soy un sociopata antisocial y falto de corazón, ¿no lo sabias?.- le contestó con un sonrisa triste.

En ese momento Molly no vio al detective asesor engreído y seguro de si mismo, sino a un hombre que no sabía nada sobre sentimientos, sobre relaciones humanas, intentado una disculpa de la mejor manera que sabía, y como no podía ser de otro modo su corazón se ablandó una vez más.

\- Sherlock -. el tono de Molly ya no era de enfado si no que era triste.- Se como eres, no pretendo cambiarte, pero no puedes ser tan cruel con la gente que te quiere, no con tus amigos.

\- Sabes, ¿era mucho más feliz antes de tener amigos?. Antes solo era el trabajo, resolver misterios y no había espacio ni necesidad para más.

\- ¿Enserio eras más feliz?.-

\- Era todo más fácil y lógico. Los sentimientos debilitan la mente y la concentración.- contestó éste a la defensiva.-

\- Vaya, que amable que eres con los que nos preocupamos por ti.- dijo Molly con ironía.

\- Yo nunca lo pedí.- contestó

\- Buscaste una compañero de piso ¿no? Quizá ya estabas cansado de estar solo.- apuntó Molly.

Sherlock la miró perplejo, luego en sus ojos apareció un atisbo de furia al verse descubierto, que pronto dejó paso a la comprensión y aceptación.

\- Te das cuenta?, tu si me _ves.-_ dijo moviendo la cabeza.

Una vez más Molly escuchaba las justificaciones de su amigo, una vez más las aceptaba e intentaba entenderlas, una vez más el amor que sentía por el detective estaba jugando en su contra.

\- Pero si ya has aceptado que somos tus amigos, porque nos sigues tratando así, es lo que no entiendo.

\- Es difícil, de repente vienen a mi unas emociones que jamas había experimentado y no se que debo hacer, me siento ridículo hablando contigo de... sentimientos ... no se como debo comportarme, como debo gestionar esas emociones y me enfurezco y digo cosas que en realidad no siento.

\- Y lo más fácil es ponerte a la defensiva, ¿es eso lo que haces conmigo?

Molly estaba atónita porque jamás se le había ocurrido pensar que el comportamiento que Sherlock tenia con ella podría ser dado porque sentía algún tipo de cariño hacia ella. Al darse cuenta, se sentó en el sofá.

\- ¿Me estas diciendo que me tratas mal porque de alguna manera sientes algo por mí?.- las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas sin poderlas contener.- Sherlock eso es muy cruel.

\- Lo siento Molly, no se como decirte lo importante que eres para mi, ya se que mi comportamiento dice todo lo contrario pero es que no se como expresarme.

\- Sherlock en serio basta, se que estas siendo sincero,cuando te disculpas lo eres, hasta que vuelves a ser desagradable y creo que no podría soportar de nuevo otra de tus rabietas.

A Molly le estaba costando un gran esfuerzo reunir el valor suficiente para hacer lo que tenia que hacer.

\- Sherlock he tomado una decisión, a partir de ahora seguiré ayudándote en el laboratorio si mi trabajo me lo permite, pero se acabó que me saques de la cama de madrugada y tenerme siempre a tu entera disposición.

\- ¿Que quieres decir?. - En su voz había una nota de alarma.-

\- Ya me has entendido.- contestó ella evitando mirarle a los ojos, no podía.

\- No puedes hacerme eso Molly, yo te necesito, eres una buena ayudante, yo..

Molly se irguió con orgullo y determinación, se limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos con el reverso de la mano y armándose de valor hizo su confesión. Necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba sacarse ese peso de encima.

\- No quiero que mi vida gire entorno a ti, no quiero seguir enamorada de ti, estoy cansada de quererte.

Sherlock la miró sin saber que decir. Ella seguía ante él de pie, aguantando estoicamente y Sherlock la admiró aún más y la quiso aún más. Conocía a Molly, su carácter tímido, sabia que confesarle abiertamente lo que sentía por él no le había sido fácil, y se sintió orgulloso de la forense. Una pequeña sonrisa torció el labio del detective asesor.

Molly lo miró confundida, no esperaba esa reacción por su parte, pensaba que se enfadaría, o que se reiría de ella, pero no había ni burla ni enfado en su mirada. Molly se puso roja ante la intensa mirada de Sherlock sin saber que decir ni como reaccionar. Entonces el se acercó a ella, haciendo que ella temblara ante la cercanía del detective.

\- No puedes dejarme Molly Hopper, eres mi compañera y amiga y te necesito.

Molly se quedó sin aliento al escuchar las palabras de Sherlock, en la pasión y determinación que mostraba su voz, en su mirada penetrante. Ella intentó apartarse de él incomoda por el repentino arrebato de Sherlock, pero Sherlock se lo impidió cogiéndola suavemente por el brazo.

\- Sherlock no juegues más conmigo yo, yo ya no puedo... .- dijo tartamudeando la forense pues le costaba concentrarse teniendo tan cerca al detective, teniendo esos ojos claros clavados en los suyos, confusa por como la miraba.

\- Te quiero Molly Hopper.- le dijo de repente Sherlock y antes de que la joven forense reaccionara le cogió el rostro entre sus manos y la beso en un largo e intenso beso.

 _CONTINUARÁ..._


	9. Aceptación

_Holaaaa! Pues ya está aquí el final. No se si será como esperabais o no, pero lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido, y más teniendo en cuenta que no tenia muy claro escribir un Sherlolly "algo más romantico" que los anteriores que he escrito. Espero que el resultado sea aceptable._

* * *

 **Aceptación**

Cuando Sherlock por fin la soltó, Molly se quedó delante de él sin reaccionar, su cabeza daba vueltas, y las palabras de Sherlock se repetían una y otra vez como un eco en su cabeza.

\- Molly, di algo.- casi suplicó Sherlock.

Por fin la joven reaccionó, y no fue de la forma en que Sherlock había imaginado, pues la forense le propinó una fuerte bofetada y se apartó de él.

\- ¿Como es posible que una mente tan brillante sea tan retorcida?.- le gritó ella con el dolor pintado en al rostro.

Sherlock se pasaba la mano por la mejilla donde había recibido la bofetada , no era la primera vez que Molly le abofeteaba, en las otras ocasiones había tenido motivos y razón para ello, pero ahora no. ¿Porqué lo había hecho? ¿No debía haberla besado? ¿Entonces qué?

\- ¿Pero que ha pasado?.- preguntó él con el desconcierto pintado en su pálido rostro.

Molly lo miraba dolida, con los ojos llorosos.

\- ¿Hasta que punto eres capaz de llegar para humillarme? ¿Porque lo has hecho?.- Molly daba vueltas por el salón.

\- Molly no entiendo que quieres decir.

\- ¿Que no...? Me has besado.. tu no haces estas cosas... ¡tu no me quieres!.- aseguró la forense.

\- Pero.. ¿no has oído lo que te he dicho?

Molly se negaba a creer que lo que Sherlock le había confesado fuese cierto, no podía creerlo porque de hacerlo, la decepción posterior sería inaguantable. Sherlock siempre le había dicho lo que ella quería oír con el fin de conseguir que hiciese lo que él quisiera, por tanto esa confesión y ese beso tenían que ser un truco para que ella no se alejara de él. Era imposible que fuese verdad.

\- Esto ha sido demasiado incluso para ti.- Molly habia empezado a llorar y ya no podía controlarse más, su corazón latía con fuerza y notaba su latido, la cabeza la deba vueltas y estaba convencida de que las piernas no la aguantarían mucho tiempo más.

\- Pero Molly...- Sherlock no entendía la reacción de la forense.

\- Fuera de mi casa.- le dijo Molly con el rostro tenso. La tristeza había dejado paso la ira.

Sherlock jamás la había visto así, Molly no era así, nunca se enfadaba, nunca decía una palabra más alta que la otra.

\- Molly te aconsejo que te calmes, que te sientes y me escuches.- le dijo el intentando apaciguar el enfado de la joven.

\- ¿Que me calme? Me calmaré cuando salgas de mi vida Sherlock Holmes.

Le aseguró ella, y con sorpresa vio como el detective se sacaba el abrigo y lo dejaba sobre el sofá y luego iba a la cocina.

\- ¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?.-le preguntó incrédula.

\- Voy a hacer té.- dijo simplemente él ante la mirada atónita de la joven.

Molly pensó que la noche cada vez era más extraña y Sherlock no estaba actuando de manera lógica.

\- ¿No me has oído lo que te acabo de decir?.- le preguntó Molly ahora más sorprendida que furiosa.

\- Desde luego, pero no voy a hacerte caso. - dijo con resolución el detective.

La joven estaba agotada, solo quería meterse en la cama tapada con la manta y no salir en una semana.

\- Sherlock por favor.- le suplicó con un hilo de voz, acercándose al detective, mientras este abría y cerraba armarios buscando el te.

Sherlock se giró y cuando vio su rostro cansado, las ojeras que enmarcaban sus llorosos ojos y la expresión de abatimiento cesó en su intento de hacer te.

\- ¿Sherlock porque me haces esto?

\- Molly se que ahora mismo no quieres verme, es lógico teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado.- Hizo una pausa pensativo.- En todo lo que te he hecho.- rectificó.- Pero tienes que escucharme, siéntate en el sofá.

\- Sherlock me agotas, no puedo más.

\- Por favor Molly.- y en la voz y mirada de Sherlock detectó algo que no supo definir, pero que le hizo aceptar la suplica del detective.

Así que la joven le obedeció una vez más y se recostó en el sofá, porque aunque estaba cansada y enfadada con Sherlock, a esas alturas, también sentía curiosidad por el comportamiento del detective.

Sherlock le llevó el te y se quedó de pie mirándola.

\- Di lo que tengas que decir y luego vete .- le dijo ella en tono abatido.-

Sherlock empezó a pasear por el salón, mirándola de vez en cuando, cerrando y abriendo las manos con nerviosismo.

\- ¿Sherlock es esto necesario?. -le preguntó suplicante la joven

\- Tu dices que lo has pasado mal, ¿pero te crees que para mi es fácil?.- le soltó de repente parándose delante de la joven

Ella lo miró atónita sin entender nada. Sherlock también hacia mala cara, respiraba aceleradamente y su rostro había palidecido aún más.

\- No puedo respirar.- dijo de repente el detective.

Molly se asusto y se levantó acercándose a él.

\- Siéntate Sherlock, tienes el pulso muy acelerado.- le dijo mientras le aflojaba el nudo de la corbata y le ayudaba a quitarse la americana.

\- Es por tu culpa, me siento así por tu culpa.-la acusó.

Molly puso los ojos en blanco, la noche estaba resultando ser como una montaña rusa. La joven intentó serenarse, tragarse una vez más el enojo que le causaba el detective e intentar pensar con claridad, pero dados los acontecimientos le resultaba difícil.

\- ¿Y ahora de que me acusas Sherlock?

\- De, de... - Sherlock tartamudeaba, cosa nada habitual en él.- De hacerme sentir.- le escupió poniéndose de pie.- Vosotros tenéis la culpa, John, Lestrade, la Sra. Hudson... y sobretodo tu.- dijo señalándola con el dedo incide,-me habéis convertido en un idiota.

Ante el arrebato del detective, Molly lo miro con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

\- Lo dudo mucho, ya lo eras antes de conoceros.- le contestó Molly torciendo la boca.

Sherlock la miró de reojo no sabiendo si enfadarse o reírse. En esos momentos le era imposible pensar con lógica. Le había confesado a Molly que la quería, había ido en contra de todos sus principios y razonamientos y ésta no le había creído, se había enfadado más con él.

\- Yo era brillante, era...

\- Lo sigues siendo.- le cortó Molly.- Nosotros no te hemos hecho nada Sherlock, se puede querer y ser inteligente al mismo tiempo.

\- NO!- gritó desesperado

\- Sherlock estas muy raro , y estas siendo tremendamente irracional en todo lo que dices y haces.

\- ¿Es que no lo entiendes?, ¿no ves lo que trato de decirte?

Molly lo miró con los ojos enrojecidos por las lagrimas derramadas,el aspecto de Sherlock no era mejor que el suyo propio, pensó la joven. El detective también hacia mala cara, su piel ya de por si pálida, parecía haber palidecido aún más, y su pelo alborotado no mejoraba su aspecto.

De repente Molly lo miró fijamente, éste estaba de pie ante ella.

\- Lo decías enserio.- afirmó estupefacta.

\- Por fin un poco de luz en ese pequeño cerebro.- dijo triunfal Sherlock.

¿La había vuelto a insultar? Se preguntó Molly perpleja.

\- ¿Es posible que me digas que me quieres y que luego me insultes...¿ otra vez?. - preguntó la joven.

\- No soy perfecto.- se defendió Sherlock sin mirarle a la cara, sentía demasiada vergüenza de reconocer sus propios sentimientos.

\- ¿Puedes volver a decírmelo?.- le preguntó Molly levantándose y acercándose al detective.

Sherlock estaba aterrado, decirle que la quería, reconocer lo que sentía por Molly era muy duro, pero tenerlo que repetir era demasiado para él.

\- Hazlo Sherlock .- le instó Molly mirándolo fijamente.

\- Te quiero Molly Hooper, aún nos se como ha ocurrido ni porque, pero te quiero.- aseguro con seriedad mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Por fin Molly vio la verdad, se dio cuenta de que Sherlock era totalmente sincero, de que no era ningún truco. Se acercó al detective casi con temor, no sabiendo muy bien que hacer o que decir. El detective la miraba con expectación, no sabiendo tampoco muy bien que tenia que hacer. No quería recibir una nueva bofetada.

Por fin Molly venció todas sus reticencias y se lanzó a los brazos de Sherlock, sorprendiendo al detective ante tal efusiva muestra de emociones, pero éste la recibió entre sus brazos y la estrecho con fuerza.

\- ¿Es posible Sherlock?.- le pregunto la joven al oído.- De verdad que _tú me quieres a mi_? ¿De verdad que no es otro de tus trucos?

\- Se acabaron los trucos.- le contestó él-.

Los dos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, una vez más Molly notó como le temblaban las piernas y como se le aceleraba el corazón, pero esta vez tenia motivos para ello, notaba el calor de Sherlock, sus respiración y los latidos de su corazón en la mano que tenia apoyada sobre su pecho.

\- No llores Molly por favor.- le pidió Sherlock al ver que gruesas lágrimas rodaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Molly se puso de puntillas y lo besó, primero con timidez e indecisión, pues aunque su corazón saltaba de alegría ante la declaración de Sherlock, su mente la instaba a ser precavida, pero al ser correspondida el beso se hizo más largo e intenso, provocando olas de calor en su interior, provocando que la piel de la nuca se le erizara.

\- Vaya.- fue lo único que la joven atinó a decir, arrancando en Sherlock una sonrisa.

\- Percibo por el color de tus mejillas, la dilatación de tus pupilas y por el pulso acelerado, que te ha gustado.- dijo con el tono habitual que utilizaba en sus análisis y conjeturas.

-Sigues siendo un listillo, eh? Pero seguro que puedes mejorarlo.- le contestó ella con una amplia sonrisa.

\- Desde luego, puedo hacer mejor cualquier cosa que me proponga.- el comentario hizo que la forense aún se ruborizara más.

Y sin esperar respuesta , Sherlock acercó sus labios a los de la forense y la besó esta vez con más ímpetu, acariciando su cuello y espalda, haciendo que Molly casi se deshiciera entre sus brazos, ésta no se quedó atrás y dio rienda suelta a sus sentimientos por tantos años acallados.

En contra de todo pronóstico, Sherlock Holmes la quería y esa certeza la hizo sonreír.

\- ¿De que te ríes?.- le preguntó Sherlock apartándose levemente de ella.

\- De nada.- le dijo ella con los ojos brillantes y mirándolo con cariño.

Sherlock le sonrió y la abrazó, Molly apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del detective mientras unas lagrimas fugitivas rodaban por sus mejillas.

Eran lágrimas de felicidad.

 _FIN_

* * *

 _ **Lady Indomitus** , **Letii543** y **Darth tati** muchísimas gracias por vuestros comentarios y apoyo. A ver si me animo a escribir algo más de estos dos, ahora mismo no lo tengo claro. Veremos como va la inspiración!  
_

 _Un abrazo._


End file.
